Eres la cura a mi dolor
by Lola Sartana Pattinson
Summary: Bella Swan es una paramédica de Seattle que queda devastada tras la shockeante muerte de su padre. Ella ya no cree que será totalmente feliz de nuevo, pero quizás el nuevo médico del Northwest Hospital & Medical Center cambie sus opiniones -Todos Humanos-
1. El comienzo del final

**Aclaración**:_ Los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores escritoras de nuestra generación, Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de algunos añadidos en la novela) pero la trama es completamente de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del final**

**Bella's POV**

La lluvia descendía fuertemente, chocando contra el vidrio de las ventanas cerradas del pasillo, mientras yo las miraba con gesto aburrido. No era normal que lloviera en pleno septiembre en Seattle, y más con tanta magnitud. Resté toda importancia a la lluvia ya que no era nada que debiera captar mi atención lo demasiado, era algo cotidiano que llueva y sin importancia, aunque siempre me había resultado relajante observar la lluvia mientras tomaba algo caliente. Bebí un sorbo de mi café y lo deposité en la mesita de enfrente mío y como acto reflejo miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, controlando de que no se hubiera pasado mi descanso, y no, eran las 10:45, aún me quedaban unos 15 minutos y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mirar a la estúpida lluvia caer a torrentes por la ventana, aunque me sobresalté cuando escuché tronar afuera, hoy si que se venía una tormenta bien grande, y agradecí haber estado bajo techo y bien calentita. Seguí bebiendo mi café con ausencia mientras pensaba en blanco. Hoy todo era paz y quietud en el Northwest Hospital & Medical Center, demasiado. Todas las mañanas teníamos mucha actividad ya que Seattle no era una ciudad del todo normal, ni de lejos. Cada día todos iban de un lado a otro, moviéndose de aquí para allá, ya que no dábamos abasto ni los médicos y los trabajadores de aquí por todos los heridos que llegan aquí, y mas a esta hora de la mañana, ya sea por que le impactaron un balazo en el pecho y se desangraban en medio del asfalto, porque hubo un choque grave en la carretera o un simple accidente doméstico, entre otros. Seattle era una ciudad muy activa en lo que se respectaba a accidentes y por eso los hospitales eran una cosa de locos, aunque yo adoraba con fervor mi trabajo, curar a la gente desprotegida, salvar a las personas que tienen una vida y un futuro por delante, agradecía ser útil y lo demostraba todos los días. Yo trabajo de paramédica en urgencias ya hace 2 años y medio. Me considero muy dedicaba y rendidora en lo que se respectaba a mi trabajo, y no lo tomo en broma en lo absoluto. De niña sabía que iba a ser médica, desde que me compraron la valijita de juguete con las herramientas básicas en una médica que yo tanto anhelaba, desde que curaba a mi padre cuando estaba enfermo o si le había ocurrido algo, siempre lo supe y no lo pensé dos veces cuando decidí que carrera era mi vocación. Me recibí con honores en Harvard en Medicina gracias a una beca bien merecida por mis buenas calificaciones en la secundaria, tenía el segundo mejor promedio del instituto y lograba dejar a mis compañeros con la boca abierta, y yo me dedicaba a sonreírles complacida. Allí todos nos conocíamos a la perfección, entre los trabajadores, éramos muy compinches y nos considerábamos prácticamente una familia. El cariño y el afecto sobraban en este hospital, ya que todos mantenían relaciones amistosas con sus pacientes, y los hacían sentir como en casa, a pesar de las dificultades que cruzaban algunos. Este no era para nada uno de esos hospitales que cuando los vez te cruza un escalofrío por el espanto y el miedo. Lo consideraba mi segundo hogar como sabía que muchos otros también lo hacían.

Cabeceé sacándome de mi monólogo mental y mis ojos buscaron el reloj, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en trance. _10:50_, murmuré a lo bajo, solo habían transcurrido 5 minutos desde que le eché la ultima ojeada. Corrí con mis manos la silla de fierro hacia atrás y cogiendo la taza vacía de café en mis manos fui hasta la cocina que quedaba a unos metros de donde me encontraba. Lavé, enjuagué, sequé y deposité en un estante la taza y se me ocurrió ir a visitar a mis amigas de la secretaría. En ese mismo sector también trabajaba Ángela Weber, mi compañera y mejor amiga de la secundaria. Casi todos los días a esta hora me daba una vuelta por allí y nos quedábamos hablando un rato aprovechando mis tiempos libres. Ángela siempre me relataba que su relación con Ben iba viento en popa y que ya planeaban mudarse juntos a una bella casa, que, curiosamente, estaba al lado de la mía. Angela tenía bien clavadas sus 23 primaveras, aunque los rasgos de su cara semi-ovalada fueran un tanto infantiles y la hicieran lucir menos vieja. Su pelo negro azabache siempre estaba bien recogido en una coleta media, descendiendo por sus omóplatos con mucho movimiento gracias a sus ondas, mientras que en su rostro poseía un flequillo recto que le tapaba al completo la frente, salvo en las extremidades que poseía dos mechones un poco mas largos, dándole un poco mas de onda y personalidad al recto aburrido. Siempre llevaba sus gafas estilo secretaria puestas, aunque no dejaban opacar sus bellos ojos marrones oscuros. Sus labios eran alargados y en el inferior poseía un poco mas de grosor que en el de arriba. Sus cejas tenían un buen grosor, pero sin dejar de estar bien emparejadas, a dúo con su nariz un poco respingada en la punta, lo que en otros pudo quedarle horrible, en ella encajaba a dúo con todo lo demás, en especial con sus largas pestañas. Su silueta era fluida pero algo frágil, ella era muy delicada hasta en el habla. Siempre tuvo más el parecido de una muñeca en tamaño humano. Igual de femenina y frágil.

-¡Hola Belli! –canturreó Angela cuando me vio doblar la esquina del pasillo mientras iba en su dirección.

Sonreí y seguí paso firme pero torpe hasta donde estaba ella.

-¡Angi! –exclamé y la abrasé fuertemente y ella pegó una risotada.

-Uy, ¿a que se debe tan buen humor? ¿Te invitaron a una cita o algo por el estilo? –Preguntó Angela tratando de acertar y me reí- Ya, desembucha –dijo impaciente con un tono divertido.

-No, nada de eso –expliqué- es que el día esta muy calmo, quizá demasiado.

Angela asintió.

-Si, hoy no ha pasado casi nadie por aquí. –soltó con una voz tan calma como el mismo día- Si no hubiera visto a tanta gente ir y venir afuera me hubiera creído que andaba un asesino en serie matando a todos –dijo Ángela y se rió bajito.

Me uní a sus risas, la verdad su punto de vista era algo gracioso de presenciar.

La charla siguió a flote sobre nuestro día. Prosiguió su monólogo diario de cuan feliz era estando ahora con Ben en pareja, y casi chillaba cuando me mencionaba lo emocionada que estaba de que comprarían una casa para irse a vivir juntos. Yo la escuché medio presente y el otro medio ausente, ya que siempre el monólogo de Ben era prácticamente el mismo todos los días, salvo por alguna que otra noticia importante que me dijera en último momento antes de que diera mi hora de ingresar al trabajo, dando fin a mi descanso y a la conversación, asíque me quedaba medio descolgada cuando iniciaba el prorrogo de Ben, solo me dedicaba a asentir y a sonreírle de vez en cuando. Yo casi siempre me dedicaba a escucharla y no a hablar, ya que no había mucho para contar. Mi vida era un deja vu, en sí, siempre pasaba lo mismo y nunca nada fue fuera de lo normal. No es que llevara una vida monótona e infeliz, estaba ''bien'' y me aliviaba. Tampoco es que fuera fan de la adrenalina y me gustase llevar mi vida al límite de todo, yo era una chica muy relax para tener mi edad, unos 23 años, a pesar de que esta es la etapa en la vida de una mujer muy importante. La etapa que yo decidí llamar _living la vida loca_, al igual que la canción de Ricky Martin. Estaba feliz siendo un pasivo en vez de un activo por el momento y no havia ningun cambio demasiado drástico por el momento que lo cambiase.

-Bella –dijo llamándome la atención- ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? –me preguntó con un tono casual.

-No, como siempre –dije también en tono casual con una gota de aburrición- ¿Por?

-No, es que se me había ocurrido salir a comer algo o a pasear, digo, si quieres. Si no otro día, no importa. –dijo demasiado rápido y me reí. Le tapé la boca con la palma de mi mano.

-Claro Ang, me encantaría –acepté- e invita a Ben, hace mucho que no le veo y quiero saber que es de mi compañero de secundaria –protesté y ella se rió bajamente.

-Dalo por hecho amiga –y asintió- ¿a qué hora se acaba tu descanso? –preguntó Angela.

-¡Mierda! –grité y vi el reloj y todo en orden, eran las 10:55- ah, me pegué un buen susto –dije y respiré hondamente.

-Menos mal que yo te aviso Bella, si no, te darían por desaparecida –se quejó- no pierdes la cabeza porque la llevas pegada –dijo entre sonoras y retumbantes risas.

-Jaja, que chistosa Angi –dije rodando los ojos con una sonrisita- ¿No recuerdas en la secundaria cuando perdiste la mochila y te diste cuenta en el instituto, y, cuando la buscamos, estaba en tu cama y ni siquiera la habías llevado contigo? –Le reté- porque yo si me acuerdo. Y muy bien.

Ángela se encogió de hombros, dándome la razón.

Sonreí victoriosa y me reí.

-Ya, te prometí que no te lo echaría en cara –susurré con la vista gacha- perdón.

-No interesa –y sonrió- de todas formas, soy mas despistada que tú y no se porque vengo a plantarte quejas.

Nos reímos y todo siguió a la normalidad.

Mientras hablábamos, Kenny, mi compañero en la sala de urgencias, venía a la secretaría a recoger unos papeles sobre uno de los pacientes que estaba tratando y se quedó unos minutos hablando con Angie de cosas que no entendía, asíque con disimulo me alejé y cuando terminaran volvería. Seguro que Ángela no se enojaría, al menos, no tanto.

Fui de un lado para otro sin rumbo ni meta fija y pasé por cada rincón del hospital semi-vacío.

Me detuve en la sala F-159, donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Jacob Black.

Jacob era una bestia, al menos en lo que se refiere a su físico. Medía más o menos 1,80 y su piel tenía un color broncíneo muy hermoso. Su pelo de color negro como la noche lo tenía parado hacia arriba en un hopo aunque lo tenía algo desordenado, no le gustaba mucho usar el peine. Los rasgos de su carga eran turbios aunque con la apariencia de un adolescente de 18 años en vez de un adulto maduro de 25. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón bien oscuro, tanto hasta parecer negros. Sus cejas eran gruesas y sus labios finos y carnosos encajaban perfectamente con su mandíbula ni tan cuadrada ni Tan ovalada, pero lo más impactante y hermoso sobre su cara, era definitivamente su sonrisa. Sus dientes iban en una fila perfectamente ordenados, y poseían una blancura impresionable, haciéndose resaltar aun más por su piel cobriza. Su cuerpo era bien formado y sus brazos y su torso estaban bien ejercitados, al igual que su abdomen y sus piernas. Aunque yo no estaba del todo segura, el me dijo que no iba al gimnasio, que solo eran los frutos de una alimentación sana y llena de vitaminas y minerales, y claro, de una buena caminata todas las mañanas.

Nunca dudé en la palabra de Jacob, a excepción de esta, ya que él fue siempre mi mejor amigo, mi resguardo y el hermano que nunca tuve para mí. Nos contábamos todo y nos conocíamos mejor que el otro. No sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo mejor amiga de Jacob, pero era un montón. Intenté sacar la cuenta con los dedos y no lo logré, y no porque no me alcanzaran los dedos, si no que la mente no me iba tan atrás.

Jacob estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital, con dos mangueras saliendo de su brazo, y en ellas había dos agujas, por las cuales inyectaban el suero por sus venas. Se encontraba despierto y me miraba tratando de adivinar que hacía yo con las manos.

El muy idiota se había caído de su motocross hacia un mes por resbalarse con un charco de agua, y agregando las ruedas desgastadas, se dio un golpazo en la cabeza cuando impactó contra el pavimento de al frente de su casa. Yo estaba con él y lo traje casi volando en mi Peugeot 207 rojo al Hospital, preocupada de que se halla causado un golpe grave en su cabezota. Me costó un montón al igual que a los médicos, a mi arrastrarlo hacia el auto y hacerlo entrar al hospital, y a los médicos, subirlo a la camilla para llevárselo, porque Jacob no es ninguna pluma, pesa una tonelada y con el cuerpo que tiene, es un labor dificilísimo.

Siempre pasaba por allí y me quedaba hablando con él, y en el caso de que estuviera dormido, observándolo con felicidad de que su recuperación era notable. Casi me daba una taquicardia pensando que su estado era grave, asique agradecia que no halla sido así.

El me miraba con cautela y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, típica en Jacob. Era muy risueño y le encantaba sonreír a todos lados. Irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel y todos los sabíamos. Era simpático, a veces un poco imbécil, pero se lo quería de todos modos. Era un sol portátil que te alegraba los días solo con verlo o estar a corta distancia de él.

-Hola Bells –saludó Jacob con su sonrisita extendida de par en par, muy al estilo Jacob.

-Hola Jake –le devolví el saludo junto con la sonrisa- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, salvo por el estúpido yeso de mi pata, digo pie –se corrigió y yo lo miré con impaciencia cruzando mis brazos fuertemente contra mi pecho, esperando a que se dé cuenta porque lo observaba tan acusadoramente- ya ya ya, se que el yeso sirve para curarme y hacerme bien y bla, bla, bla –dijo mientras movía sus cuatro dedos arriba y hacia abajo, chocando con su pulgar, imitando una boca hablar mientras rezongaba por la suya- pero es un fastidio llevarlo a todos lados, me hace sentir inútil, igual que estar tumbado en esta cama –soltó con un bufido.

-Cállate –le di un manotazo en la cabeza con cuidado de no acertarle justo en la herida- ya sabes que es para tu bien, así que no te quejes y cierra el pico –le ordené y el hizo que cerraba su boca con llave- así me gusta, calladito te ves mas bonito –y le guiñé el ojo izquierdo, mientras el se reía.

-Siempre fui hermoso –dijo Jacob tirando para atrás el pelo que no tenía- lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia.

-Uy si, _muero_ de los celos –era caso perdido discutir con Jacob, así que le dí la razón, pero con total sarcasmo.

El no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo y comenzó a burlarse. Era demasiado egocéntrico como para ignorar un cumplido, incluso si fuera sarcástico.

-¿Viste? Siempre tengo la razón, _siempre_ –dijo Jacob enmarcando el siempre otra vez.

-Claro, eres la voz de la razón Jake –dije con fastidio y rezongué a regañadientes, el se rió por mi enojo.

-Ya vale, cierro el pico –dijo y se rió.

-Gracias –le dije.

-Y, ¿Qué has hecho hoy de interesante Bellita? Claro, si es que has hecho algo interesante últimamente –largó Jacob con una risotada bien audible.

-Que bien me conoces: si, no hice nada de interesante hoy. Pero lo haré esta noche, saldré, tengo planes.

Jacob se puso serio y frunció el seño.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con un muchacho? –preguntó Jacob arrugando la frente.

Jacob era muy celoso si llegaba a tener algún pretendiente. Me prohibía tener novio sin su consentimiento, y claro, su aprobación sobre el chico. Claro, si es que Jacob lo dejaba vivo. Me trataba como su hermana, como había dicho antes, y demasiado en serio. Podría hacer llorar sangre al muchacho si me hería o me hiciera algo malo, claro, Jake no quería que me pasara nada malo, y por eso lo amaba tanto. Era el hermano que nunca tuve, y yo adoraba que él me tratase como su hermanita pequeña.

Cuando vi que se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta a su pregunta, decidí mentirle. Una mentirilla blanca no haría daño.

_Solo lo haré cabrearse_, dijo una voz malévola en mi subconsciente, y yo iba a lograr cabrearlo con solo una palabra.

Si –dije convencida, aunque algo nerviosa.

Mi nerviosismo excedido era debido a la opinión de todo mundo hacia mí sobre que no sabía mentir. Nunca nadie lograba tragarse mis embustes, ni siquiera por minúsculos que fuesen. Fruncí el seño y me hubiera gustado no ser tan obvia en este aspecto mío.

-mmm... –susurró Jacob- ¿Y, se puede saber quien es? –preguntó, pero mejor dicho parecía exigiéndolo.

Sonreí con malicia. Faltaba que se pusiera bordó y estaba al dente.

-Kenny –dije yo automáticamente, seguro no le molestaría que yo mintiera en eso, total, nadie se enteraría…

-¿Tu compañero en emergencias? –dijo incrédulo alzando una ceja.

-Si, el mismo –asentí con una sonrisita de completa satisfacción.

-Agh, bueno –dijo Jake apartando la vista enojado.

Me puse delante de él y busqué sus ojos, y cuando los encontré, le abrasé y el quedó estático.

-Bella, ¿que ocurre? –preguntó Jake confundido.

-Es que eres muy tonto –dije y el bufó- No voy a salir con Kenny, si no con Ángela, solo era una pequeña bromilla hermanito –le dije tocando con mi dedo la punta de su nariz.

El se rió aliviado y yo me reí de él. Se había tragado mi embuste completamente, aunque solo porqué estaba lo suficiente enojado como para que le importase poco y nada el resto. Sentí por un momento que iría con mucho gusto a arrancarle la cabeza a Kenny y arrojársela a los perros del parque de al frente.

-Menos mal, estaba por ir a arrancar la cabeza del miserable que pretendía algo con mi hermanita y arrojárselo a los perros –Me reí fuertemente al tener la razón. Me coloqué sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-Sabía que dirías eso, tonto –me reí- eres demasiado sobre-protector conmigo, y por eso lo hice. Para hacerte rabiar.

-Muy graciosa, Isabella –susurró con un tono bromista- me siento tan idiota en verdad, no se como caí en uno de tus embustes. Si, lo lograste, me hiciste enojar. ¿Feliz? –e hizo un pucherito de lo más tierno.

Intenté no ceder y mi voluntad flaqueó con demasiada rapidez.

-Perdón –le dije contra su pecho.

-Ok, acepto tus disculpas –dijo con suficiencia. Sabía muy bien que no me resistía a su cara de perrito mojado y le terminaría pidiendo perdón.

-Maldito seas tu Jacob y tu carita de perrito mojado y aun más por funcionarte –mencioné fastidiada con rapidez y el se dobló de la risa.

-Es mi don –dijo con arrogancia- no todos pueden ser tan encantadores.

-Si, y no todos pueden ser tan insoportables.

-Cierto.

Nos partimos de la risa sobre su cama un rato y luego nos recompusimos.

-Siempre fui así contigo –me acusó- es que eres muy bonita y no quiero que ningún baboso ponga sus mugrosos dedos encima de mi hermanita –dijo entrecerrando los ojos con enfado.

-Claro, Jake –dije fastidiada- soy un imán de hombres –agregué bromista.

El se rió a más no poder y yo le di un manotazo de la frustración.

-¡Ouch! –Se fregó el golpe con la palma de su mano derecha- ¿Por qué demonios fue esa? –me exigió saber.

-Se que no soy Miss Universo –le dije- ¡pero tampoco soy _Betty la fea_ joder! A si que no te rías de mí, porque así hieres a tu hermanita –quebré mi voz con tristeza fingida.

-Después me dices a mí que soy el idiota. –Me acusó- Yo no lo digo porque seas Bella, es porque…

-Soy espantosa, lo sé –dije adivinando lo que diría.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca y dejarme terminar? –me dijo con poca paciencia asíque fruncí los labios y el asintió.

-Como dije antes de que me interrumpieras –y me clavó la mirada acusadora suya. Me encogí de hombros- no es porque seas fea, si no porque eres hermosísima Bella, y justo ése es el problema.

Me le quedé mirando, tratando de comprenderle, y no lo logré.

-¿Cómo? Explícate –le demandé sin comprender ni ''a'' de lo que me había dicho.

-Bella, tu eres muy hermosa, y por eso te cuido tanto, o al menos mas intensamente –me explicó con paciencia mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos- agregando que también eres mi hermana del alma y te amo por sobre todas las cosas, eres increíblemente guapa, simpática, atenta, amorosa, y creo que no solo yo lo noto, y ese es justo el problema. –Dijo suspirando- Eres muy despistada y por eso no debes darte cuenta, pero yo si. Como los hombres, por ejemplo, cuando vamos por la calle, te miran y solo falta que se les caiga la baba, y créeme, a algunos se le ha caído a torrentes cuando te han visto, y no miento. Eres demasiado guapa para tu propia seguridad, asi que para eso esta aquí, Jake el grandote, para protegerte y alejarte de los pervertidos que piensan cosas impuras con mi hermanita –y me abrazó tiernamente.

-Gracias Jake –le dije apretándolo más contra mi- te quiero grandote.

-Y yo a ti, peque –me dijo y me despeinó toda con su mano.

-Imbécil.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero Belli.

-Jajaja –me reí con falta de entusiasmo.

-Eres muy amarga Bella, no te aguantas ni una broma. Te saldrán canas a temprana edad. ¿O ya te salieron y te las tiñes? –me preguntó y se partió de la risa como un pendejo.

-¡Cierra tu maldito pico! –Dije pegándole un manotazo- no seas idiota, no tengo canas.

-Lo sé, pero como dije antes, eres a-m-a-r-g-a –dijo separando cada palabra.

-Lo se, y tu eres agrio –le dije y se rió. Había conseguido ablandarlo.

-Eso me gusta, la Bella divertida. A la aguafiestas en cualquier momento la tiraré por la ventana.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya me gustaría que lo intentes.

Jacob me miró con arrogancia.

-No me tientes, hermanita. Que esté inválido no significa que sea inútil.

-Tarde, ya lo eras antes del accidente –y le sonreí burlona.

-Mala –e hizo otro pucherito.

_¡Que lo parta un rayo a el y a sus pucheritos!, _dije en mi mente, es que eran tan tiernos y no me resistía.

-Perdona –dije acariciando su cabeza- pero a nadie le gusta que le digan que los tirarán por la ventana, ya sabes –y me encogí de hombros.

-Cierto, perdona –y me acercó mas contra el dándome un abrazo- ambos somos idiotas.

-Los hermanos idiotas, claro –Le di la razón entre una risa y otra.- Somos como los dos hermanos idiotas, los de la película que vimos el otro día. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaban? _Loyd _y… -intenté recordar.

-_Harry_ –concluyó Jacob, acordándose de _Tonto_.

-Y, ¿Quién es quién? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Y, mas por mi estilo de bromista, yo seria _Retonto_, o sea_ Loyd_ –dijo Jake con mucha risa- y _Harry_ tiene un lado medio serio, a sí amargo, a si que _Tonto_ eres tú –dijo señalándome y se rió más fuerte que antes.

-Al menos yo maduré, no como tú –le señalé acercándome a el hasta tocarle la nariz con mi dedo.

-Que mas quisiera yo… -dijo Jake suspirando.

-Espera sentado Jacob, no pasará.

-Jajajajajaja –estaba reventado de risa al lado mío.

-Infante –mascullé.

El pegó otra risotada y volvió en si a la normalidad.

-Bueno Jake, creo que debería irme.

-Esta bien, cuídate Bella, te quiero chiquilina –y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también grandulón –y le deposité un beso en su frente.

El me sonrió y yo pegué la media vuelta sobre mis talones y emprendí camino hacia la secretaría a buscar unos papeles que me encargaron unos compañeros pasar a buscar por ellos.

Llegué y me fui donde se encontraba Ángela, en la ventanilla principal. Estaba hablando por teléfono así que la esperé mientras la observaba.

Me asusté cuando la observé más de cerca.

Ángela cambió de la neutralidad al pánico, y no solo a este: tristeza, miedo, dolor, desesperación, agonía, más dolor. Estaba tiesa en su silla con el teléfono en su oído, bien firme y derecho el brazo con el que lo cargaba. Abrió la boca y supe que iba a hablar.

-Gracias –dijo con una voz carente de vida y colgó el teléfono. Comenzó a llorar con desesperación y todos fueron corriendo a donde estaba ella.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y entré. La tomé de los hombros y le dije.

-Ang, ¿Qué ocurre?

Estaba preocupada, mejor dicho, me comía las uñas de los nervios. Nada alteraba a Ángela si no era grave, _muy_ grave…

Mi miedo fue creciendo.

-Era una llamada para ti.

Me paralicé.

-¿Quién era?

-Tu madre.

Me espanté y abrí los ojos como platos.

Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de mi corazón, me entró pánico y quise averiguar más, necesitaba averiguar más.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Ángela me miró con ojos de sufrimiento, unos ojos de sufrimiento por completo rojos por tantas lágrimas. Rompió a llorar de nuevo y yo igual.

-¡ÁNGELA, QUE DEMONIOS PASA! –le grité desesperada mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban por mi rostro, y ella continuó llorando sin frenarse.

Los demás nos veían petrificados. No entendían nada al igual que yo.

-Bella –me dijo hipando- tu padre murió electrocutado hace unos minutos.

_Tu padre murió hace unos minutos…_

Mi mente quedó en blanco, aunque lo comprendí todo.

Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar frenéticamente, sabía que estaba sollozando fuertemente y sin aviso me descargué y comenzó a fluir mi llanto. El dolor que me consumía no tenía antecedentes, era casi ilegal ese nivel de tormento.

Sentía que mi corazón se caía a pedazos haciéndome sentir todo el peso de este. La persona que me había dado la vida y me vio crecer no me estaría esperando en casa. Mi mente se arrastraba en el débil intento de ignorar lo que me habían dicho, pero ya me era imposible, esto me había marcado para el resto de mi vida.

Me sentía aturdida, mi mente ya no maquinaba bién, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese llorar y Charlie, llorar y Charlie, y sabía que así hiva a ser siempre. Yo no soy como los autos descompuestos, una vez que comienzo a funcionar mal no tengo arreglo, y ese hollo que hicieron a la fuerza en mi corazón hiva a seguir ahi, punzando dolorosamente todo el tiempo, recordando que ya no tenía un padre, y que ya nunca lo hiva a tener.

¿Por qué justo a mi tuvieron que arrebatarle la vida a su padre en un accidente? ¿por qué el destino nos lo quitó de nuestros brazos a mi y a mi madre? ¿Por qué debiamos merecernos lo que ahora sufríamos? ¿Nos merecíamos Reneé y yo quedarnos sin un esposo y un padre? ¿Charlie se merecía morir? ¿Por qué a mi padre? ¿Por qué a Reneé? ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Acaso no teníamos el derecho de vivir felices como una familia y solo nos merecíamos la muerte en carne y en vida?

_-Mi padre... oh, mi pobre padre... -_No lo evité y solté otra lagrima.

No volvería a oírle.

No volvería a sonreírme.

No volvería a abrazarme.

Y el que más me costó pensar fue:

No volvería a verle.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y cuando ya no quise luchar más contra lo inevitable, dejé que me falle el equilibrio y cuando me encontré tendida en el suelo lloré, lloré sin parar ni pensarlo dos veces y los ojos me ardían y me nublaban la vista de tanto llorar. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara, incapaz de levantar la vista. Cargaba con un inmenso vacío, sintiendo todo su peso en mi espalda y el mismo iba creciendo, dejando a su paso solo tormento y sufrimiento puro. Un esclavo cargando con el dolor. Los trozos rotos de mi corazón ,ya astillados, me desgarraban por dentro, filosos como una navaja. No imaginaba un dolor peor.

Me mecía de adelante hacia atrás, como una loca sin remedio, y si, la ausencia de mi padre me causó todo esto, este maldito sentimiento de dolor y el transtorno psicológico, lo único en la vida que me afectaba en cuerpo y alma y justo me atacaban por ahí, por la espalda, por donde más me jodía. Mi familia.

Mi padre había muerto, y yo ya nada podía hacer.

Su imagen rondó por mi mente y grité desgarradoramente de la desesperación y se formó en mi voz un griterío entre lágrimas con más fuerza y con mucho más dolor. Solo quedaban trozos rotos de lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón, y recuerdos, solo recuerdos de mi padre... Quise morirme en ese momento con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, el poco aliento que aún conservaba, la última lágrima moribunda que había soltado, el último grito saliente de las tinieblas que se apoderaron de mi pecho, que me tragara la tierra, que me llevara donde esté mi padre, y poder ser felices. Poder decirle al menos cuanto lo quise, lo quiero y lo querré, recordarle que mi madre lo ama y que nada cambiará, pero solo era una fantasía, una fantasía que no iba a cumplirse jamás. Se habían llevado a mi papá y no iba a poder recuperarlo, nunca…

Sentí cuando me desmoroné de golpe.

Mi mundo se vino abajo en menos de un minuto.

...

* * *

**~ o ~**

**~ HOOOLA a todas las Twighleras! (: ~**

**Como habrán visto, arranqué con mi segunda novela ;) Espero que el primer cáp las atraiga & logre ganarme unas buenas lectoras fieles jajajaja :D' Esta es mucho más madura & seria que la otra (en mi opinión) & me a sido más facil escribirla :D No sin sierto esfuerzo claro u.u La inspiración es algo que te llega cuando se le da la gana. GRACIAS AL CIELO que tengo mi Blog de Notas donde escribo todas mis idéas (: Me salva la vida, ya que yo no tengo memoria jajajajaaa!**

**Si les gusta déjenmen reviews y la seguiré con muchisísimo gusto n_n''**

**- BESOS - Lola Sartana Pattinson ( L )**

**~ o ~**


	2. Mi infierno diario

******Aclaración**:_ Los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores escritoras de nuestra generación, Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de algunos añadidos en la novela) pero la trama es completamente de mi propiedad. No los uso en fin de lucro, si no por puro entretenimiento y fanatismo hacia dicha novela._

* * *

******Capítulo 2: Mi infierno diario.**

**Bella's POV**

**Tres meces después:**

**...**

_Caminaba a pasitos lentos de la mano de mi mami y mi papi, mientras íbamos descalzos sintiendo el agua del mar en nuestros pies. Yo veía muchas ca… caracolas, si, caracolas que me llamaban la atención y les chillé para que fueran conmigo a recogerlos. Quería llevármelas a mi casita._

_-Papi, mami, ¡Cacolitos! –Canturreé apuntándolos- vamos, vamos._

_Mis papis se rieron._

_-Vamos hija –mi papi me alzó en brazos y fuimos a recoger cacolitas y mi mami se tiró al agüita del mar a nadar._

_Nos sentamos en la adena, buscando diferentes cacolitos._

_-¿Este te gusta? –preguntó mi papi y me motró un cacolito de color púpura._

_-¡Sisisi! –y agarré la cacolita entre mis manitas. Era la más bonita que había visto._

_-Ven Isabella, vamos a buscar más caracolas bonitas –y mi papi me agarró de la manito y fuimos a buscar más cacolitas._

_Nos quedamos buscando muchas cacolitas de muchos colodes, fomas y tamaños mientras hablábamos._

_No se porqué mi papi comenzó a llorar. Me asuté mucho de que se isieda mal._

_-Te quiero mucho hijita –dijo mi papi y me abrazó._

_-Yo también papi –le dije con lagrimitas en los ojos y pasé mi manita por ellos para secalas- siempe te querré._

_-No importa lo que me pase, acuérdate que tu mami y tú son lo que más amo en este mundo. ¿Si?_

_-Si papi, tú y mami también son todo para mí –y le sonreí._

_-Mi tesorito –dijo con voz dulce y me levantó en los aires._

_-¡Wii! –grité yo, me setía feliz._

_-Vamos con tu mami a mostrarle todas las caracolitas que juntamos –me dijo papi emocionado y caminamos adonde taba mami._

_-Hola mis amores –dijo mami y nos abrió los brazos y nos abrazamos._

_-Mami, te traje un regalito –y le mostré una cacolita rosa y celete. Era bonita y el color celete era parecido al de sus ojitos._

_-¡Es hermosa mi cielo! –me abrazó fuete- gracias –y me dio un besito en la frente._

_-Y pa ti papi también, no te pongas celoso –y le di la cacolita violeta que me dio, era mi favorita, pero quise dásela._

_-Pero, mi vida, es tu favorita –dijo papi, yo sacudí la cabeza._

_-Si, pero quiedo que la tengas –y levanté mi manita para que la agade._

_-Gracias mi niña, la voy a cuidar muy bien, te lo prometo –y me dio un besito en la mejilla._

_..._

Agh, maldito despertador, ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo habré tirado mientras me movía ayer a la noche? No lo sé. Seguí palmeando la mesita de luz de roble de al lado de mi cama y encontré el botón de apagado. Me tumbé en mi cama de nuevo con la esperanza de no despertar jamás.

Recordé.

Me levanté bruscamente de mi cama y sacudí mi cabeza. Comencé a llorar cuando me acordé de mi sueño. En ese entonces tenía 5 añitos, era una niña feliz, con su mami y su papi a su lado. Ahora, solo tengo a mi madre y las dos no estamos muy bien emocionalmente luego de la muerte de mi padre…

No puedo evitar llorar cada vez que pienso que hubiera sido de mi padre y de nosotras si no se hubiera electrocutado accidentalmente ese 4 de agosto… Ahora estaríamos, el, yo y mamá felices viviendo nuestras vidas y con nuestro futuro asegurado.

Pero me era imposible, el vacío que dejó mi padre no lo iba a curar nadie. Mi vida se había vuelto un completo fastidio luego de lo que ocurrió. El día de la muerte de mí padre había muerto una Bella dando origen a otra más reacia y más reservada, una mas parecida a una estatua, sin sentimientos. Evitaba todo lo que me recordara a mi padre. Detestaba los días de lluvia y ya no bebía café. Evitaba pasarme por la secretaría ya que ahí se había caído mi mundo a pedazos ya hace tres meces. Evitaba pensar y hablar de mi padre con los demás ya que era un dolor que prefería hacerle frente en solitario, yo y mi madre. Reneé hacia lo que podía pero eso no bastaba, ya que ella siempre fue simpática y gastaba bromas cada tres segundos, ahora, era la imagen viva de la tristeza y el recuerdo. Ya había cosas que ni siquiera hacía, a pesar de ser minúsculas, por ejemplo, que mi madre ya no se arreglaba cuando salía, cosa que le encantaba para hacer feliz a Charlie. Y lo que hacía era aún más deprimente: seguía usando la alianza del casamiento y el collar que poseía 14 dijes preciosos, ya que mi padre le regalaba uno por cada aniversario de casados. Ella a veces se embobaba y se lo quedaba mirando con ternura y dolor, al igual que la alianza, y derramaba lágrimas a escondidas, seguro para evitarme a mí también aunque sea un poco de dolor. Tenía al menos la alegría de que mi padre se marchó amándonos a mi madre y a mí más que a nada.

Al principio me pregunté si el se suicidó por algún problema, lo tenían asechado, debía plata o alguna cosa de esas, pero descarté mis ideas cuando tuve mi sueño de hoy. Recité las palabras que me había dicho Charlie ya hace 18 años en una de nuestras salidas a la playa, y no logré evitar llorar.

_No importa lo que me pase, acuérdate que tu mami y tú son lo que más amo en este mundo. ¿Si?_

Eso era lo único que me hacía levantarme cada día a la tortura diaria: mi trabajo. Allí, en el mismo Hospital que me causaba tanta felicidad y devoción, fue donde sufrí por primera vez la noticia de la muerte de mi padre. Ya nada era igual, al menos para mí. No volvería a ser la misma Bella risueña y cariñosa, ya no lo era y nunca más lo sería. Mucha gente me quería ayudar, diciéndome que todo estaría bien con el tiempo, y solo lograban hacerme sufrir más. No comprendían lo que era perder al hombre que te trajo a la vida y que te vio crecer con ojos de amor. Pero yo sí y no me imaginaba algún dolor más inhumano.

El dolor no había cedido con el tiempo, se había agrandado y lograba hacerme quebrar mi dureza y llorar, llorar y llorar sin parar.

Odiaba y adoraba soñar y tener presente en mis pensamientos a mi padre. Adoraba porque sabía que allá en el Cielo o donde el esté, nos estaría cuidando a mi y a mamá, y el querría que saliéramos adelante, lo sabía e intentaba hacerlo cada día, por Charlie y por mi madre. Lo doloroso era recordarlo y saber que no le volvería a ver jamás, que no estaría cuando nazcan mis hijos, no estaría cuando me case y deba acompañarme por el pasillo del altar, solo estaba en mis recuerdos y lo iba a conservar ahí y no me interesaba que me causara dolor, prefería eso a seguir sufriendo sin ni siquiera recordarle, pese a que es imposible.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui derecho al baño, me peiné con un simple rodete y me vestí con un jean, unos zapatos y una camiseta mangas cortas de color violeta. Encima de la ropa me puse mi bata de médica y fui escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Me preparé unos huevos fritos, ya que estaba demasiado alterada como para hacer algo mas producido. Fui hacia la alacena y no evité mirar mi máquina de café, toda rota y despedazada, gracias a mí. Cuando me quebré al venir a mi casa luego de la muerte de mi padre, y, en un ataque de furia y desesperación, asesiné a la maquina, ya que me traía recuerdos que no quería y que evitaba.

Comí en silencio como todos los días y lavé los platos con rapidez.

Caminé hacia uno de los muebles en el cual descansaban las llaves de mi Peugeot 207, y no evité mirar una foto que yacía a su lado, en un marco inmenso adornado con flores de plata. Saqué la foto del marco, la giré y tenía escrito algo en la letra de mi padre.

_Isabella, Charlie & Reneé – playa de Florida – 17 de abril de 1993_

En la foto estábamos los tres, sentados en la arena y con mis caracolas alrededor. Mis ojos fueron rápido hacia un jarrón de vidrio, donde descansaban todas mis caracolas recogidas ese día, a excepción de la púrpura y la rosa con celeste, que estaban en manos de mi madre y mi difunto padre.

Mis ojos volvieron hacia la foto, en ella, estaba yo con una caracola marrón con puntos amarillos en mi mano y con una sonrisa destellante en mi pequeño rostro. Ya ni siquiera sabía desde cuanto tiempo no sonreía con una completa felicidad, ni siquiera con una minúscula. Reneé estaba a mi izquierda, con su bikini tirada en una lona tomando sol con sus inmensas gafas espejadas. A mi derecha estaba Charlie, con su respectivo bigote y su cara en completa serenidad. Había olvidado los hermosos ojos marrones de mi padre… que me miraban con un amor inmenso. El amor que sentía hacia su pequeña hijita.

Me apoyé contra el mueble ya que me temblaban las piernas y luego de un grito ahogado, comencé a llorar a mares. Eso había sido demasiado para mí. Poder recordar cuanto me amaba mi padre solo con mirarlo a los ojos, aunque sea en una foto vieja, me puso feliz y triste. Las lágrimas saladas surcaban por mi rostro empapado y este comenzó a ponerse rojo, como mis ojos. Fui hacia un sillón de la estancia y me tumbé ahí, necesitaba despejar mi mente luego de mi ataque emocional. Luego de unos minutos recobré la calma y me quedé solamente en sollozos.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé despacio hacia la cocina y me tomé un vaso de agua fría, no sin cierta dificultar para tomar y tragar, ya que los sollozos me lo impedían y me hacían derramar unas lágrimas pequeñas. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesada y caminé hacia la puerta de salida. Hice sonar la alarma de mi auto para que se destraben las puertas e ingresé.

Arranqué el auto y emprendí camino hacia el Hospital con muy pocos ánimos.

Normalmente nunca eran buenos mis días luego de recaídas tan fuertes, y solo en una mañana. Mis días eran un infierno, cargando con tanto dolor y un pérdida inmensa en mi vida.

Alejaba a todas las personas que no me comprendían, o que, con una sonrisa, pensaban que en mi día iba a salir el sol. Y estaban MUY mal si pensaban eso, estaba oculto en un eclipse que ya iba durando tres infernales e inaguantables meces.

Me pregunté si lo mío ya no tenía remedio, si esa actitud mía de alejarlos a todos era simple protección, no quería seguir saliendo herida. Era muy reacia y me comportaba solo normalmente con Jacob o Ángela.

Pero ya nada sería igual en mí. Mi alegría junto conmigo había muerto el día en el que arrebataron a mi padre de mis brazos. El día que un puto accidente le costó su propia vida. Y la suya causó la mía y la de mi madre.

Me daba igual lo que dijeran los demás de mi, total, para sus comentarios me habían arrancado los tímpanos. Tampoco era algo anormal que ya no fuese una santa con todo el mundo, si era necesario ser una desquiciada perra con varios, lo era.

Gruñí.

Había recordado la charla que mi madre y yo tuvimos hace 6 días. Me avisó que para poder sobrellevar las cosas mejor, había decidido entrar a una clase en la que mucha gente discutía sobre la perdida de sus seres queridos, y además, tenían un psicólogo a la mano por si querían desahogarse en solitario. Yo me opuse rotundamente, el sufrimiento era mío y no quería compartirlo con un desconocido. Además, no sabía si el psicólogo sufría por algo igual o similar que lo mío. ¿Qué pasaría si el tuviese su familia intacta, rebosante de alegría? No gracias, no me apetecía hablar de mis desdichas con alguien que no las comprendía, o que no las viviese similarmente en carne propia.

Aunque…A mi madre se la notaba con una pizca de vida. Sus mejillas con pecas volvieron a tener esa pincelada rosácea y de vez en cuando sonreía. Su cambio era tan impresionante que me hacía jadear por el asombro. No la había visto así desde hace tiempo.

Una clase o dos no creo que me maten ¿o no? _Quizás podría intentarlo y si veo que no funciona, lo puedo dejar_, dije en mi mente. Luego llamaría a Reneé para que me dé el número de ese milagroso lugar.

Estaba a pocas calles de llegar al estacionamiento trasero del Hospital, pero me detuve a una calle, justo en el parque.

Una familia compuesta aparentemente por un hombre, una mujer y una pequeña que no tendría más de 6 años, que deduje que era su hija, ya que el parecido a su padre era notable. El la cargaba en brazos y ella y su madre lo miraban con amor y cariño.

Aparté la mirada, ya que sabía que esa imagen solo me estrujaría aun más los pedazos rotos de mi corazón. Sin darme cuenta mi pecho comenzó a levantarse y a descender fuertemente, mis ojos se nublaron y comencé a sollozar. Tendí mi cabeza en el volante y dejé fluir mis lágrimas. Me he dado cuenta que suprimir el dolor y que explote como una bomba atómica no era la solución más saludable, claro, porque todo lo que me contenía en el Hospital, lo dejaba sin riendas cuando estaba con Jake, con Ángela o simplemente en la soledad de mi casa. Dejé que las lágrimas siguieran su travesía por mi rostro ahora rojo hasta que el ritmo fue cada vez más lento, y al final, desapareció. Limpie con mis palmas la humedad de mis ojos y mis mejillas, no dejaba que nadie me viera llorar a menos que yo lo quisiera, y sin pensar en el parque, estacioné en el Hospital.

Ingresé por las puertas y cada par de ojos existente se posó sobre mí. La historia había circulado con una rapidez imposible, y era uno de los motivos de mi fastidio. Mucha gente que yo consideraba mis amigos, ahora solo eran unos cotillas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de mi tormento.

-Cotillas –les dije dirigiéndome a todos con veneno en la voz y abrieron los ojos como platos.

Me fui enfuruñada hacia la habitación de Jacob, y, para mi sorpresa, estaba de pié y no vestía el camisón del hospital, si no sus ropas.

-¿Qué… que haces? –pregunté entrecortadamente.

-Ya me dieron el alta –suspiró aliviado- aunque casi perdí el control de mis piernas la primera vez que me puse en pie y casi me tumbo al suelo.

Me reí. Adoraba a Jacob por eso, siempre alegraba mis días, sin importar cuan nublados estén.

Descendieron de nuevo las lágrimas por mis ojos.

-¡Bella! –gritó Jacob y vino lo más rápido que pudo hacia mí.

Me quedé como una estatua viviente, mientras el me miraba con espanto y clavaba su mirada en mis ojos lacrimógenos.

-Bella, por dios… -dijo y me acercó a el. Volví a llorar y me apreté contra el- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Todo lo que pudo ocurrir Jake –dije hipando.

-Puedes contármelo, como siempre. –Me animó- Soy tu hermano –se separó de mi, se sentó sobre su cama y palmeó a su lado con la mano, invitándome a sentarme.

-Ok te lo contaré –le avisé suspirando y sentándome a su lado- es que, hoy soñé con Charlie. Una de las veces que salí con el y con Reneé a la playa de Florida, y una frase me quedó pegada… -se me quebró la voz. Dolía en solo pensarla.

¿Qué frase Bella? –me preguntó desesperado Jacob.

-No importa lo que me pase, acuérdate que tu mami y tú son lo que más amo en este mundo. ¿Si? –pronuncié con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Bella… -susurró y me abrazó- se que duele, pero el las está cuidado de donde se encuentre. Y sabes que lo que dijo es cierto, no hay cosa que mas ame que a tu madre y a ti. Y si pasó lo que pasó fue por algo, un accidente Bells, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por Reneé y por vos. Y también en memoria de Charlie, el querría que fuese así, que siguieran adelante con su vida.

Jacob tenía mucha razón, pero no desmentía que la verdad dolía.

-Si Jacob, lo intento –sollocé- pero hoy a la mañana juro que me quebré como nunca. Vi una foto de ese día, estábamos los tres ya hace 18 años en la playa, y lo que mas me dolió fue como me miraba Charlie. Me miraba con unos ojos cargados de orgullo y amor, y… no lo pude evitar y me largué a llorar, no sabes cuanto extraño que me mire así… -comencé a sollozar y estallé en llantos de nuevo.

Jake me contuvo entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y mi espalda, en un débil intento por calmarme y aplacar mis lágrimas. Lo dejé que siguiera, ya que me relajaba, pero no hacía ceder el lagrimeo.

-Y de la forma en la que me trata el resto no ayuda –dije contra su pecho- todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro y piensan cosas horribles de mí, hablan a mis espaldas, toda la gente que yo consideraba como mi segunda familia, en las buenas y en las malas, y cando mas los necesito, me hacen sentir mas miserable de lo que ya siento –pestañeé para aclararme los ojos por las lágrimas.

Sentí como Jacob se ponía tenso a mí alrededor. Odiaba que me hagan sufrir.

-No les hagas caso Bella –protestó con un tono cargado en rabia- no merecen ni que gastes tiempo en ellos. Los hijos de puta son ellos, no tú. Tú los alejaste cuando comenzaron a tratarte mal, y lo hiciste bien. Me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de gente aquí, y no me interesa cuan bien traten a sus pacientes y toda la bola, son unos mal nacidos sin sentimientos ni respeto por la vida privada de los demás.

Enrosqué mis brazos en su cintura y hundí mi cara en su pecho. Me sentía un poquitín mejor.

-Gracias –le dije- no se que haría sin ti Jacob. No sabes cuanto te quiero.

Nació una sonrisa en su rostro y eso me alegró.

-Escúchame –lo hice- solo lo hago porque tú y solo tú me interesas más que nada, eres de mi familia, mi hermana, y se que harías lo mismo por mi –asentí sin pensarlo- y por eso te quiero y te defiendo, no dejaré que nadie te pase por encima ni que te haga sentir como una basura, mientras eres de lo mas maravillosa.

Acarició mi pelo y mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti –susurró.

-Otra vez, gracias –le agradecí- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Le llené la cara de besos por cada gracias. En ese momento Jake era todo para mí y mientras lo tenga, no me interesaba nada más. Que se pudran bien hondo todos los demás.

-Ya va –dijo sonriendo- te quedarás sin besos.

-Ja, ja, ja -dije sería- me parto de risa –rodé los ojos- luego los recargo.

-Presentándose por millonésima vez, la Bella amarga –e hizo un ruidito de '' Chan chán ''.

-Idiota –dije contra su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero.

Sonreí.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú eres como un sol personal, al menos, para mi lo eres. Siempre con tus bromas malas o con solo hablarme y contenerme me alegras el día y me siento feliz –bufó por lo de las malas bromas, solo que con una sonrisa por el piropo.

-Me harás sonrojar boba –dijo empujándome el brazo, y era cierto, logré sonrojarlo- no seas tan melosa.

-Ok, no se ni como lo dije –admití- pero cada palabra que salió de mi boca es cierta, lo juro –dije alzando una mano, con la otra apoyada en mi corazón.

Sus ojos marrones estaban casi chispeando de la emoción.

-Gracias hermana –susurró y me abrazó otra vez.

-Me… asfixias… -dije y sus brazos se apartaron un poco de mí, volviéndolo un abrazo mas tierno y no-rompe costillas.

-Mucho mejor –le avisé suspirando y se carcajeó.

-Perdón –se disculpó- es que con el físico que tengo, ya sabes, no me controlo…

Le pegué un manotazo en la nuca y soltó un ''ay'' de dolor.

-¿Ya te dije que me arrepiento cada día de haberte mencionado donde está mi único punto débil? –me miro con odio. Yo me le reí.

-Si, todos los días –le sonreí burlonamente.

Mi mal humor se había esfumado, hasta que entro en la habitación una peste con cuatro patas. Una peste llamada Jessica Stanley.

-Hola –dijo Jessica dirigiéndose más a Jacob que a mí. Gruñí.

Era increíble como pude considerar a esa zorra una amiga mía. Ella fue la que comenzó todo el cotillo sobre la muerte de mi padre y por eso la odio con cada fibra microscópica de mí ser. Era una traidora y estaba entre las primeras posiciones de mi ahora larga Lista Negra. Ella y su séquito de rubias teñidas eran lo peor que rondaba por el Hospital, y mira que estaba casi hasta el tope de pestes aquí… pero ella y las otras dos los superaban.

Jessica le guiñó el ojo a Jacob y el hizo cara de asco.

Me mofé de ella y se encogió de hombros.

Ella me odiaba aún mas por la relación que yo tenía con el. Sabía perfectamente que ella quería ser su novia, o mejor dicho, quería tirárselo. Yo no iba a permitirlo, y Jacob mucho menos. Estaba que contenía las ganas de vomitar solo con verla a ella o al resto de las Barbies Plásticas.

Jacob las detestaba por hacerme daño a mí, a su hermanita amada, y ellas lo sabían, pero de todas formas hacían caso omiso. Albergaban la esperanza de que algún día Jake fuera suplicándoles de rodillas si podía estar con ellas. ¡JA! Mejor que esperen sentadas, conozco a mi mejor amigo y preferiría estar con una víbora venenosa antes que con ese trío de putas.

El trío de putas engomadas se basaba en Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali y Kate Ryvers.

Para no definirlas demasiado, ya que podría darme un ataque de asco, las tres eran rubias teñidas, llenas de operaciones por cada ángulo de donde las vieras, se vestían como prostitutas y solo daban náuseas a la gente. Incluyendo en especial a mí y a Jacob, claramente.

Me daba gracia por la pobre Jessica, pensaba que Jacob la amaba mientras él no quería verla ni en figurita.

Me reí y Jessica me traspasaba con sus ojos por el odio y la bronca. Le sonreí.

Dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad, y en ese trío penoso ese dicho podría ir como su eslogan. Ellas no se daban cuenta que, en vez de que todos las veíamos como unas diosas inalcanzables, como ellas pensaban, las veíamos como unas cualquiera de lo más repugnante.

-Vamos guapo –dijo Stanley tomándole la mano a Jacob. Le gruñí y la miedosa le soltó la mano a Jacob y se alejó.

-Uh, la perra de Swan. –Dijo Jessica con una risita fastidiosa- Se nota que eres bien desdichada, ¿no? Te vas haciendo la pobrecita, arrastrándote a ti y a tu ''dolor'' por todo el hospital y estás de lo más bien acarameladita con Jacob. ¿Qué loca es la vida, no?

Me entró unas ganas de estamparla contra la pared de un puñetazo y que le estalle la cabeza llena de aire caliente que tiene, estaba que echaba humo. Pero Jacob aún más.

-Cállate zorra –le amenazó Jacob mientras ella temblaba. No esperaba que reaccionara así ''su Jacob''' con ella- a Bella nadie le habla así, y menos tú, una cualquiera que solo se refugia en ser una prosti de cuarta. ¿Por qué no me ahorras las ganas de insultarte y el vómito que me provoca verte a ti y a las otras Barbies de barrio bajo y te vas por donde viniste? –Jacob estaba que sacaba fuego por los ojos de la bronca. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que venía mordiéndose la lengua para no decirles nada por ser un caballero, pero, al parecer, la bomba explotó, y me alegré cada segundo de que haya sido con Jessica. Le vendría bien una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Jessica salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo no hice más que sonreír con todas las ganas. Jacob había humillado a Jessica.

Me colgué de Jacob por su espalda y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero Jacob Black? –le pregunté de pura tontera.

-mmm… -se lo pensó- creo que no. ¿Me lo dices? –y pegó una risotada.

-Claro, te quiero muchisisisisisisimo –y le llené la mejilla de besos.

-Recuerda, me dan tanto asco como a ti –arrugó la nariz con disgusto- y no iba a dejar que una cualquiera le diga eso a la diosa de mi hermana.

Fruncí el seño con tristeza.

-¡Mierda! Como hubiese deseado tener una cámara a mano. Esto hubiera ido de cabeza a la Internet.

Jacob se rió por mi actitud inmadura, rara en mí.

-Si, claro, de cabeza al Facebook -estaba que no daba más de la risa, al igual que yo.

De instante a instante la cara de Jacob, rebosante de alegría y mofa, se volvió seria.

-Tranquila, no pienses que no va a volver a ocurrir –bufó.

Rodé los ojos y él contuvo la risa.

-Veo que el Señor caballero se ha podrido de comerse sus quejas y la bomba ha explotado –le espeté entre risas.

Jacob me miró con mala cara. No comprendí porqué tan mala cara.

-Bella –me dijo con impaciencia- ¿Tú te crees que después de todo lo que te dijo sumando a lo mal que la has pasado hoy iba a dejar que ella te haga sentir aún peor? ¿Piensas que iba a dejar a mi hermana desprotegida con ese club de zorras envidiosas rondándote alrededor? ¿Enserio piensas que sería capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te veo sufrir delante de mi? ¿Enserio piensas eso? ¿De mí? –agaché la cabeza.

Jacob me cogió del mentón con uno de sus dedos, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Bella, ellas no solo lo hacen por odiarte. –me explicó. Le miré con impaciencia- Bueno sí, te odian, ¿pero acaso sabes porqué? –Negué con la cabeza- Bella, ellas te odian porque te tienen envidia.

Lo miré perpleja como si todo lo que me dijo lo hubiera dicho en chino.

-No te hagas la vanidosa –dijo Jake con poca paciencia. Bufé ¿yo vanidosa? Por favor… –Ya sabes lo naturalmente hermosa que eres y ellas se comen las uñas cuando les pasas por enfrente, pero de la pura envidia. Agregando lo sexy que es tu hermano y que están muertas por él… -susurró tirando de las solapas de su camiseta con su sonrisita.

-¿Yo soy la vanidosa? JA, hazme reír –le reté.

Jacob quedo medio ido, demasiado pensativo.

-PUAJ, Isabella, que poco que me conoces –dijo frunciendo el seño notoriamente- ¡Como si quisiera que esas cualquiera babeen detrás de mi! ¿Sabes? A veces maldigo por ser tan irresistible -Dijo suspirando.

_Presumido_, pensé.

-Quedó clarito, el vanidoso eres tú y solo tú.

-Prefiero ser vanidoso a que despreciarme como lo haces tú Bella –soltó duramente.

Eso me dolió. No me consideraba una diosa pero sabía que fea no era.

-Bella. –Dijo interrumpiéndome- Te estimas en muy poco, cuando eres demasiado. Tu belleza es inmensa, natural, sin operaciones ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué mujer no sentiría celos de ti? A veces enserio, duele ver que te desprecies tanto –dijo con la voz quebradiza.

Me encogí de hombros y aparté su mirada. Yo no me despreciaba, solo no me consideraba tan bonita.

Quedamos en silencio en la cama. Jacob estaba callado viendo por la ventana que daba a un patio adornado hasta las narices de rosas, lilas, fresas, jazmines y un sinfín de otras flores, con distintos tamaños, tonalidad de colores, aromas, mientras yo le daba vueltas a lo que me dijo con una expresión totalmente de ida, como la suya hace un rato.

Capaz yo ya consideraba despreciarme como algo cotidiano, como comer, respirar, hacer mi cama, lavarme los dientes, y no me daba cuenta, ya que no le prestaba atención a todo lo cotidiano, lo diario. ¿Enserio me menospreciaba tanto que hasta Jacob se daba cuenta? ¿Podía llegar a considerarse penosa mi actitud a los ojos de otro lo que para mí era tan común como cepillarme el pelo, o hacer mi cama?

No encontré ni un posible indicio de la existencia de una agalla en mi orgullo, así que no levante la mirada, temerosa de encontrarme con los ojos cafés de Jacob. Tenía razón, a duras penas, pero la tenía de todos modos.

Le espié por el rabillo del ojo, y gracias a los santos no me estaba taladrando con la mirada, seguía embobado viendo las flores. ¿Jacob ahora era fan de la naturaleza? Por dios, a lo que ha llegado este mundo…

Mi mente creó una imagen de un Jacob muy alegre en un prado de flores, cogiéndolas en una canasta de paja, dando saltitos como una pequeña niña que revienta de la alegría.

Era una escena muy afeminada para mí.

Sofoqué una risita, aunque eso merecía una buena risotada de mi parte.

Jake apartó los ojos de la ventanita y los fijó en mí.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó.

_-Si te lo digo me matarás_, pensé.

-Ehh… -enmudecí.

-Vamos Bella, dime –más que un pedido era una exigencia.

_-No te caerá en gracia_, volví a pensar.

-Mmm –susurré con la boca cerrada- no creo que te apetezca saber lo que ronda por mi imaginación, no esta vez –reí.

Jacob me miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos, solo que sin hablarme. Estaba esperando una respuesta ya exigida.

-Enserio Jake, créeme, no quieres saberlo –me partía de la risa por dentro pero me contuve.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos, claro que al muy metido le interesaba.

Dios, que mal pensaba…

-¿Y tú que sabes lo que me interesa o no? –me acusó.

-Porque te conozco más que tu mismo, imbécil –le recordé.

-Veo que esta vez te falla el instinto, hermana –bromeó secamente- dale, dime antes de que me desespere.

-Oh, ¡guarda! –Grité en broma con las palmas arriba- se le va a hervir la olla a Jacob, uy, uy, uy.

Me miró con impaciencia y un toque de ira, añadido por mi último comentario.

-Jajaja –fingió reír, arrastrando cada ''ja''- tienes la suerte de que te quiero mucho, si no, me hervirían las neuronas de lo jodona que eres Bella –sacudió la cabeza.

Me harté.

-Vale –le dije- ¿enserio quieres saber que estaba pensando?

Me miró con mala cara, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

-Ok, tu lo pediste –le avisé- Cuando te vi tan embobado viendo las flores por la ventana, se me vino una imagen tuya en un prado lleno de flores, juntándolas y metiéndolas en una canasta de paja, dando brincos con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja como un pequeño niño afeminado. ¿Contento?

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido un cuerno en la frente.

_-Que se joda, el lo pidió_, susurró mi mente.

-Oh, que lindo lo que me toca –susurró dolido.

_-Recuerda Bella, recuerda, ¡no cedas!_ –gritó mi conciencia.

Le hice caso al pie de la letra, ya que esta vez no iba a dejar el brazo a torcer.

-Yo te avisé, tu lo quisiste y ahí lo tienes –dije cortante.

Me sorprendió como actué con él, pero me sentí orgullosa.

Jacob me miró extrañado, de seguro por mi actitud. El muy idiota debía estar acostumbrado a que ceda ante sus ''encantos''.

-¿Esta vez que hice para que me imagines como un afeminado? –me preguntó extrañado y triste.

-No lo sé, fue una imagen peregrina de mi mente, te vi observando las flores de aquella ventana –la señalé- y eso pensé. –Le conté- Por eso te dije que tú no querrías saberlo, yo te lo avisé, ¡pero no! Tú eras un completo cabezota que no me hizo caso, te dije que no te iba a gustar lo que pensé y tu:_ ¿Y tú que sabes lo que me interesa o no?_ –Imité su voz pobremente con ira- Me hartaste así que te lo dije; tú lo quisiste, yo te lo dije, fin.

Respiré ya que me había quedado sin aire, no paré de protestar ni por un segundo.

Me sentí orgullosa de haberle soltado a Jacob eso. Que aprenda a escuchar a los demás.

Observó mi reacción con el seño fruncido, tanto que hasta sus cejas se tocaban. No es que yo quise imaginarlo como un niño afeminado, solo vino a mi mente de pronto, ¡maldición! Yo no tuve la culpa…

Pero la tuve.

-Te pido disculpas por imaginarte así –dije sin mirarle a los ojos- pero no voy a cargar mi conciencia con lo de habértelo dicho, eso fue cosa tuya. Tu petición.

Jacob rió.

-Puedo vivir con eso, y creo que tu igual –rió otra vez.

Me uní a sus contagiosas risas, feliz de que estuviéramos bien de nuevo.

Por miedo a meter la pata evité todo tipo de colación del tema. Jacob me contó lo feliz que se sentía, claro, de abandonar el Hospital más friki de todo Seattle, pero aún más de poder mover los pies sin el maldito yeso. Creo que hasta yo me encontraba mas feliz que él, claro, siempre me caía de lo mejor que el estuviera bien emocional y físicamente. Su felicidad me hacía sentir mas feliz, o mejor dicho, menos infeliz que de costumbre. Aplacaba bastante de mi dolor con estar conmigo, y le debía la vida por eso.

Sonreí con todas las ganas que tenía.

-¡Vamos a festejarlo! –grité.

Jacob me miró con el ceño fruncido, muy… ¿confundido? Si, confundido era lo acertado.

-Claro Bella –accedió pero siguió- ya que se nota a leguas que te gusta irte de pepa **(1)** todos los fines de semana, ¿no? –rió toscamente.

Rodé los ojos. Me conocía demasiado bien.

-Tú sí me comprendes –le palmeé el hombro y volvió a reírse- pero te equivocas, de nuevo tonto, yo no me refería a salir a un boliche, desde luego que no. –Negué con la cabeza, ni de drogada iría- Me refería a ir a un restaurante bonito que a cierto superdotado y a su mejor amiga les encanta ir pero que ya hace mucho que no van…- Dejé la frase a terminar, para que se suma en sus pensamientos y utilice sus neuronas un poco para pensar.

Jacob se puso casi excitado de la felicidad, se le notaban en sus ojitos brillosos del color de la madera oscura.

-Peach Bombon Lake –dijimos los dos a la vez, solo que yo con un tono de afirmación y él, de pregunta.

Sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Es tan cierto! ¡Hace como mil años que no vamos!

Me reí ante la exageración de Jacob. Ni siquiera teníamos 30 y ya suponía mil.

-Si, digo, osea, lo vine pensando desde todo el día, bueno, mejor dicho, desde que supe que te dieron el alta. –Ambos reímos por la velocidad a la cual hablaba- Y ya sabes, le di vueltas a las cosas que hacíamos antes del accidente y siempre íbamos a cenar a ese restaurante, nuestro favorito –sonreí- y como también es el tuyo pues, bueno, te quería invitar… pero si no quieres no interesa, enserio no…

Jacob me tapó la boca en señal de que ya debía cerrar el pico. Abrí la boca y dejé entrar el oxígeno que faltaba en mis pulmones.

-Dios, me pregunto si algún día se te acabarán las reservas de parloteo continuo. –Balbuceó entre el fastidio y la broma- Creo que enserio, se te zafaron varias tuercas Belli. –Le miré con mala cara- perdona, pero es enserio. ¡Como dices que no voy a querer ir a mi restaurante favorito! ¡Y aún más con la mejor amiga de todo el mundo! –otra exageración más… pero me halagaba.

-Claro, lo siento, perdona –me disculpé y el siguió con las risitas.

-Vale, –las aceptó- creo que ya voy a tener que ir yéndome.

Hice un pucherito junto con una mueca de tristeza, infaltables a la hora de hacerlo dudar en irse o no. Jacob me miró con impaciencia y un poquitín de tristeza. Sonreí en mi fuero interno por la rápida eficacia de mis artimañas. ¿Quién ríe ahora, Jacob? Eh, eh, ¡YO! Jajajaja.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que no quiero irme –susurró- pero demonios, agh, debo irme…

Estiré aún mas para afuera mi labio inferior y lo dejé temblando, mientras a la vez fruncía mi seño tristemente. Creo que yo también podría ser actriz, incluso me atrevería a decir que mejor que el idiota de Jacob. No sería tan farsante como él.

-Ahora sé como se siente que te manipulen –asentí sonriendo burlonamente y rápidamente volví a la cara de perrito mojado- y la verdad no es nada bonito –frunció el seño y levantó una de las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba, con disgusto.

_-Hurra, una bien Bella, ¡Al fin! ¡Se te dio! ¡Veintiún años pero se te dio! _– me alababa en mi subconsciente, feliz. ¡Vaya! Creo que a fin de cuentas tengo dos o tres venas vanidosas… pero que mas da, no son muchas. Jacob las tiene por cada extensión de su cuerpo y nadie le dice nada, a excepción mía.

Mi mejor amigo me observaba con los ojos en blanco, estaba pensando, solo que con su cuerpo abandonado y sus ojos clavados en mi dirección.

Salió del trance y su sonrisa era transparente, y se veía la felicidad, el orgullo siempre infaltable en sus emociones, pero algo peculiar. ¿Ternura sería?

-Aww… -casi cantó Jacob con su suspiro, que es de los que dan cuando ven a un bebé de lo más hermoso y gordezuelo- No me lo puedo creer… -dijo traspasándome con la mirada. Yo no entendía un carajo- guao, si tú me rompes el corazón con tus pucheritos, ya me imagino lo tierno que debería de verme yo… -suspiró y miro hacia la lejanía, imaginándose de tal manera.

Rodé los ojos y fruncí la boca con disgusto y sorpresa, me sentía aun más imbecil que el mismo Jacob. Sus intenciones eran tan transparentes como el mismo Jacob, tan vanidoso el grandote sobreactuado, era un Narciso solo que más musculoso y con un alto nivel de bronceado.

Pateé el piso y el se rió por mi berrinche.

-Guao, pensé que solo lo hacían las adolescentes malcriadas por la televisión. –Exclamó reventado de risa- Creo que tu niña interna, mejor dicho, tu malcriada interna salió a tu exterior Belli. Mmm… aunque pensándolo mejor, no estaba tan internamente, sale a la superficie cuando se le da la gana.

Le pegué un codazo en las costillas, aunque de seguro a el le habrán parecido cosquillas. Era duro como el hormigón.

-¡Me desangro! ¡Oh no! –Dijo Jacob llevándose una mano a donde le propiné el golpe, con dolor exageradamente falso- ¡por dios, traigan un balde o un corcho para cerrar la fuga!

Jacob tendría que ir de cabeza a la carrera de actor. Le salía perfecto, siempre haciendo idioteces y exagerando lo mas minúsculo, pff, parecía esos emocionados con el teatro, los que recién empiezan en el taller, casi excitados por la emoción y el manojo de nervios, que luego les sale todo para la mierda por sobreactuar y arruinan todo en su primer intento y oportunidad.

-Eres un imbécil Jacob Black –casi le escupí las palabras en su cara burlona. ¡Agh! Me desesperaba aún más cuando se burlaba de mí. No era tan difícil hacerme saltar de rabia, y menos para Jacob. Lo lograba sin ni siquiera quererlo el muy jodón.

-Si, seré un imbecil –dijo asintiendo, con un tono divertido y algo vanidoso, agh…- pero así de imbecil, idiota, tarado, tierno, vanidoso y súper sexy me quieres como tu mejor hermano –rió con autosuficiencia.

Maldito vanidoso… maldito sea por ser un presumido, ¡maldito!, pero tenía razón, lo amaba como el mejor hermano del mundo, así de idiota y vanidoso. Que se le va a hacer, Jacob es Jacob y nadie lo va a cambiar. Menos yo. Aunque le lavaran el cerebro seguiría tan igual como antes y me atrevería a decir que quizás aún peor. Me estremecí ¿podía llegar a ser peor? ¡NO! Mejor ni intento lo del lavado de cerebro, por si las moscas.

Mis ojos en blanco me delataron, sabiendo que estaba en la quinta nube por mi mirada inexpresiva. Jacob me zarandeó lo más despacio que pudo con sus manos y pestañeé varias veces mientras entraba en si.

-Uhm, lo siento, quedé en blanco –me disculpé y el se rió, cuando no.

-¿Así como mi mente? –preguntó tratándome de hacer reír, y lo logró. Me partí a más no poder.

-Jajajajajaja –me apreté el estómago con las palmas de mis manos, ya que dolía por tanta risa.

-Era suficiente con un sí, mujer –me echó en cara, dolido.

-Lo siento –me disculpé- es que me dio gracia, como viste –Jacob asintió mientras rodaba los ojos, era imposible que no halla notado cuanto me reía- pero bueno, tu también tienes la culpa –le apunté con mi dedo acusador, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás- tu eres el que hace bromas, ¿que esperas que haga? ¿Qué llore como en un funeral? Deja que me preparo, grandísimo idiota –le refuté con un claro y nada deslizado sarcasmo. Me felicité con mi reciente ego en mi mente por que no me tembló la voz, fue un perfecto sarcasmo, fácil y sin rodeos. Me sentí con una carga menos, pero me pesaba mucho otra nueva ¿No habré sido un poco mas dura de lo que debía? _No, Bella, que idioteces piensas,_ pensó mi conciencia,_ lo tenía merecido por echarte en cara cosas que el mismo provoca_. Le di toda la razón que tenía a mi vocecita interior, tenía que aprender a no ser blanda, y más con Jacob.

-Uhm, creo que tienes razón –dijo Jacob avergonzado. Le miré con mala cara ¿creía?- ¡Ok! Si, tienes la razón –sonreí y asentí, en señal de que ahora lo había dicho bien.

-A partir de ahora, no seré blandita contigo Jacob –le avisé- no esperes a que te deje servido todo, o sino, deberás aprender a pasar el tiempo sentado en espera –levanté una ceja esperando a que me reproche algo, pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien –aceptó Jacob con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio- tarde o temprano sabía que pasaría –dio un largo suspiro y se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Transcurrieron alrededor de unos cinco minutos y Jacob todavía seguía acostado, tranquilo, callado, con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un tronco. Lo dejé un rato pensativo, de seguro que no se dormía muy bien en el Hospital, y menos con las visitas del servicio.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos, la verdad eran eternos, y no me encontraba muy cómoda, me sentía pesada, como si algo me estuviera bajando el ánimo de sopetón, y me dejaba preocupada y alterada por algo que desconocía. Me temblaban las piernas frenéticamente, e intenté agarrarlas con mis brazos, pero no lo lograba, me sacudían por completo. ¿Por qué se debía el repentino nerviosismo? No lo sabía, y quería entenderlo. Debía entenderlo.

Analicé desde todo punto de vista desde cuando empezaron mis temblores y la preocupación. ¿Desde que llegué al hospital? No, solo me había desmoronado al ver el estereotipo de la familia feliz en el parque. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo horrible. ¿Desde que vi a la maldita de Jessica? No, yo no sentía nervios cuando la vi, si no que me había saltado mi vena asesina y quería cortarla en pedacitos por ser tan zorra. ¿Desde que estoy con Jacob? No necesariamente, ya que estaba de lo mas bien hacia 10 minutos…

10 minutos…

Estaba bien hasta que Jacob se desmoronó encima de la cama con los ojos cerrados y quedó quieto como una roca, dura e inexpresiva… No podía ser.

Grité con el pánico que me había dejado tan mal. ¿Jacob estaba mal?

Lo cogí de la mano con repentina preocupación, le medí las pulsaciones con mi reloj… tenía 120 pulsaciones por minuto. Lo cacheteé con mi mano y no servía, estaba inconsciente, se había desmayado por la presión alta. Comencé a llorar mientras salía disparada a una camilla que se encontraba debajo de su cama, ya que era hermética. Lo subí como pude, y no sabiendo como lo había logrado, corrí con el en la camilla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no, no podía perder a Jacob, no cuando yo tanto lo necesitaba. Mientras corría como podía con Jacob a la carga, le toqué la cabeza con mi mano, estaba que ardía. Sentí mis piernas como si estuvieran hechas de una masa muy blanda y gelatinosa, me estaban temblando por el miedo que me inflingida la idea de perder a Jacob, mi Jacob, mi hermano del corazón. No dejé de llorar durante todo el camino, mientras veía que Jacob seguía como si lo hubieran noqueado en un cuadrilátero. Su temperatura corporal se había vuelto loca, subía y bajaba a cada reto y yo ya no podía más. Temía lo peor, aunque no lo quisiera ver de esa manera, no encontraba otra. Aceleré mí corrida a todo lo que me daban las piernas y llegué a la puerta de Urgencias. Kenny cuando salía de allí con unos exámenes de la mano, me vio, con mis ojos empapados en lágrimas y ya rojos, de tanto llorar. Su vista se despegó de mí y vio a donde se encontraba mi Jacob, todo destartalado e inconsciente. Lo cogió en volandas por una de las manillas que se encontraban al lado de la camilla y estuvo en camino de llevarlo adentro de la sala de Urgencias. Me aseguró que todo estaría bien, pero no le creía. Quise entrar con él y Kenny no me dejó, dijo que solo ahora tendrían que verlo los superiores para examinarlo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Necesito estar al lado de Jacob, no puedo separarme de él, no lo dejes separarse de mí, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no puedo soportarlo –aseguré con la voz temblorosa- si le llegara a pasar algo juro por Dios que yo no… por favor… -No terminé la frase ya que mi voz no daba para más, y mi cara lo expresaba todo.

Kenny me vio y sentí la angustia que le causaba verme así.

-Yo quisiera Bella, pero sabes que no puedo decidir eso yo –cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños contra mi lado- se que te duele Bella, pero créeme, estará bien –antes de que pudiera decir algo ya no estaba, ambos partieron por la puerta hacia la sala de Emergencias.

Me arrastré como pude hacia uno de los lados de la puerta, y me tumbé. Si Jacob atravesaba esa puerta, yo estaré aquí para él. No me quería separar de él, no cuando lo quería tanto y lo necesitaba. Mi vida no tendría sentido sin el apoyo de Jacob. Dejé que la angustia me dominara por completo, ya que sabía que era mucho peor guardármela para mis adentros, y la dejé fluir. Mis lágrimas parecían que eran una infinidad, un millón de tanques de agua salada, que se recargaban automáticamente. La piel ya me quemaba por las lágrimas, y me sentí morir. Si Jacob no sobrevivía, yo tampoco lo haría, no podría…

-Dios, te lo ruego, por favor, ya el destino le ha quitado la vida a mi pobre padre, no se la quites a Jacob, te lo suplico desde el fondo de mi martirizado corazón –toqué mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi corazón mientras miraba con la vista hacia arriba, nublada por las lágrimas- Jacob es buena persona, logró sacarme adelante como pudo, el es mi alegría, mi apoyo, mi sonrisa, mi todo. Por favor, no me lo quites, no se que sería de mi sin él –la vista se me nubló más- él merece seguir en esta vida, por favor, no lo hagas solo por mí, si no por él –la imagen de Jacob apareció en mi mente y luego fue desapareciendo y yo grité del dolor- ¡Por favor, no lo dejes partir contigo! ¡Lo necesito aquí! ¡Sácalo adelante, por favor Dios! ¡Por él! ¡Por mí! ¡Por la memoria de mi padre! –Grité desde las tinieblas de mi alma- Jacob merece vivir, el es buena persona, no merece morir… -susurraba como podía, ya que me impedían hablar mis hipos y las lágrimas.

Mi cabeza calló entre mis manos, y no se como, de poco a poco, y sin importar las lágrimas que aún rondaban por mi cara, perdí la conciencia y me sumí en el mundo de mis pesadillas… unas en las que Jacob no seguía aquí, conmigo.

Esto sin duda, era un infierno. Mi infierno diario.

* * *

**~ o ~**

**(1) irse de pepa: irse de joda, irse de fiesta, etc. Recuerden, soy de argentina y así es el habla jajajaaj.**

**u.u Mil disculpas para mis lectoras del Team Jacob, era desmayar a Bella o a Jacob, y me gustó mas a Jacob .**

**Este capítulo es Muchísimo mas largo que el otro, a recompensa de que estuve ocupada y no actualizé S: A partir de ahora, Trataré de actualizar mas seguido ( no habrá fecha fija, porque no quiero hacerlo a las apuradas, osea, hacerlo mal y no interesante )**

**:c Pobechito Jacob, pero bueno, debía pasar.**

**Si les ha gustado el capítulo y quieren dejarme un review con su opinión, háganlo :ñ Me sentiría mas que feliz sabiendo que mi historia gusta de mis lectoraas. ( :**

**BESOS, las quiero, y nos leemos prontito!**

**Lola Sartana Pattinson -**

**~ o ~**

.


	3. ¡Lucha contra tu propio corazón!

******Aclaración**:_ Los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores escritoras de nuestra generación, Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de algunos añadidos en la novela) pero la trama es completamente de mi propiedad. No los uso en fin de lucro, si no por puro entretenimiento y fanatismo hacia dicha novela._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Lucha contra tu propio corazón!**

**Bella's POV**

**...**

_La luz de los faroles del auto que venía detrás de nosotros que se reflejaba en el retrovisor de mi Peugeot mientras conducía por la autopista me dejaba flasheada por completo, era un fastidio. Conduje en silencio durante todo el camino, con los brazos rígidos y firmes contra el volante, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, salvo a la carretera. Reneé se encontraba a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista sobre la ventana, mirando las nubes, debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba. No era un día muy feliz, no para que saliera el sol. Hoy… era el día del entierro de mi padre. No quería ir, no quería ver como lo dejaban bajó tierra en un ataúd, no quería… pero tenía que hacerlo, por respeto a mi padre y a mi madre, se los debía. Era casi imposible no escuchar como latía el corazón de mi madre, todo estrujado y a duras penas, al igual que el mío. Nos sentíamos a morir sin mi padre, sin su esposo. Nos encontrábamos solas, ya que éramos la única familia que le quedaba a mi padre, ya que mi abuela Swan murió hace unos años, por un ataque de corazón._

_Reneé seguía observando en silencio las nubes, ahora de un tono purpúreo medio azulado. De vez en cuando la pescaba cuando se rendía por unos instantes y lloraba, escondiendo su cara de la mía. Odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero no porque pensaba que teníamos lastima de ella, si no porque prefería sufrir sola, en compañía del silencio. Todavía recuerdo la cara de mi madre cuando llegué a mi casa, estaba tirada en el sillón boca arriba, llorando, teniéndose las piernas entre sus manos, y balbuceando que no se creía que Charlie había muerto. Era algo que nos iba a marcar de por vida a las dos, algo infinito, algo inevitable. La pérdida de mi padre me había convertido en una persona más fuerte, pero también en una más frágil. No le veía sentido a la vida, a seguir con mi vida adelante, solo lo hacía por Reneé y en la memoria de mi padre. Le debía la vida, y por eso lo amaba con todo mí ser. Pero eso no importaba, me lo habían quitado, y no lo iba a recuperar de ninguna forma. Se lo habían llevado para toda la eternidad y no podíamos hacer otra cosa que llorarle a su ausencia e intentar seguir adelante, pero lo veía imposible. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo seguir sin el hombre que te vio crecer? Imposible a mis ojos, nada tenía sentido, y mucho menos eso._

_Dos o tres lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos a duras penas, pero mi madre logró verlas. Me miró durante un rato de forma inexpresiva con sus ojos rojos brillosos y cristalinos, debido a las lágrimas, y se lanzó sobre mi cuello y hundió su cabeza ahí, y se dejó llevar por su dolor. Aparqué el auto a un costado de la autopista y la consolé, como pude, pero lo hice. Reneé quedó tirada en mi hombro durante otro rato en sollozos y suspiros largos, y luego de unos 15 minutos, logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para hablar. Me partía el alma aún mas verla de esa manera, tan abatida, tan desgarrada por dentro. Tragué en seco con autocontrol, ya que quería llorar, liberarme como lo hacía mi madre a mi lado, dejarme llevar por el sufrimiento que sentíamos a morir. Me sentía una persona masoquista, sin verle sentido a la vida, pero debía encontrar uno, que ya encontré recién. Reneé. ¿Qué sería de mi pobre madre si yo también partiera? Estoy segura, que no podría soportarlo. Perder un esposo, y al poco tiempo una hija… era suficiente para un solo corazón, para su pobre corazón. Ahora sería fuerte, no solo por mi, para salir adelante como pudiera y como quisiera, debía salir, y también debía sacarla adelante a Reneé conmigo a su lado, darle el empujoncito que necesitaba para ser un poco mas independiente y dar un alto al dolor, el suficiente como para intentar recobrar lo que era antes nuestra vida, solo que con una vida menos, una hermosa vida menos…_

_-Vamos hija, sigamos –su voz áspera y dura me recordaba a la tapa de una tumba. Demasiado irónico ¿no?_

_Pisando el acelerador arranqué el auto y seguimos camino por la autopista en un sepulcral silencio por parte de ambas, digno de un viaje a un entierro en un cementerio que te cala los huesos del miedo. Reneé y yo nos dedicábamos a enmudecer luego de que alguna de las dos, o ambas, recayéramos tan bestialmente. Todo se debía por ir en camino hacia ese maldito cementerio, a llorarle a mi padre, cuanto lo extrañábamos mi madre y yo. Decirle un ultimo adiós, uno que yo no pude decirle, ya que estaba en el lugar mas bello de todo el universo, el Hospital (que hermoso es el sarcasmo…) aunque no sabía que odiaba más, los cementerios o el hospital friki… no, sin duda los cementerios._

_¡Como los odiaba! Eran demasiado aterradores y a mi se me erizaban los pelos de los brazos cuando los tenia cerca mío o me encontraba en uno de ellos. No era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, me era insoportable estar ahí sin vibrar como un teléfono, pero dentro de todo, no era tan malo en un tiempo atrás. Ahora era todo tan pero tan distinto a ese ''antes'', no quería ni ver ni poner mis pies sobre el endemoniado lugar, lo odiaba con toda mi alma._

_-Recuerda Bella, todo por Charlie, todo por Charlie –susurraba lo poco que quedaba de mi mente. Como dolía decir el nombre de mi padre, sentía que se me rompía la voz en tres mil quinientos fragmentos. Dolía, pero sería peor no nombrarlo, tenerlo en mi mente era algo que yo siempre iba a hacer, en solitario, pero lo haría._

_En el trayecto no sentí ni chistar a Reneé, salvo por un ligero estremecimiento cuando estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento que se encontraba al frente del cementerio, lo que yo llamaba ''el descanso de las almas en pena''. Era tan terrorífico como me había temido, o incluso aún peor de lo que daba a imaginar mi mente alterada. La entrada disponía de una pequeña cabina al lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba el sereno, que vigilaba a la gente que entraba y salía del lugar. A su lado, como entrada, había dos inmensas rejas, de un tamaño de unos dos metros aproximadamente, verdaderamente anchas y con aspecto oxidado. En los bordes de la reja salían disparadas varias puntas de los fierros entrecruzados, y en ellas, para evitar que alguien logre trepar esa inmensa bestialidad -si es que era posible treparla-, había flechas de acero bien afiladas. Parecía un cuartel militar que rebosaba en gente muerta. Las paredes eran de piedras, un sinfín de ellas, cuadradas e intercaladas unas entre otras, formando un inmenso muro aún más grande que las mismas rejas. Mirarlo hacia arriba me hacia sentir como un pitufo, me veía tan pequeña y minúscula en comparación con semejante acorazado, que me daba pánico el solo observarlo por unos segundos. Caminé como pude hacia la entrada en compañía de mi madre mientras el vibrar de mis manos me alteraba más con cada segundo que avanzaba por ese lugar, era incesante. Sentía que me iba a morir de un paro cardiaco justo en brazos de mi madre, estaba que no daban más mis pobres nervios. Mis pasos se volvieron torpes, bueno, más de lo normal, mientras miraba de camino con horror cada lápida y cada mausoleo a mi alrededor. Eran un sinfín, ¡no se acababan más! Una alegría para mi sistema nervioso. Pensé en solo apartar la mirada de mis costados y mirar hacia delante, ya que si miraba a mis pies sin duda tropezaría con una roca o me golpearía contra alguna cruz de granito o piedra inmensa. Con el reto de seguir viviendo sin el ataque cardiaco, el golpe y el tropezón, caminé temblorosamente pero con mucho más cuidado, siguiendo los pasos lentos y arrastrantes de mi madre, que estaba adelante mío, con su típica vestimenta negra. Yo también vestía de tal manera, mostrando mi luto hacia la situación, y mi total respeto e indignación por la muerte y la memoria de mi padre._

_La lápida de mi padre se encontraba exactamente a un kilómetro de la entrada del cementerio, aunque pareció prácticamente eterno e infinito el silencioso trayecto. Cuando al fin nos encontramos al frente de la lápida de mi padre, el entierro transcurrió en silencio, salvo por los sollozos y el lloriqueo estridente de ambas. Cuatro hombres fornidos y musculosos cargaban en sus hombros el ataúd donde se encontraba mi padre. Emití un grito de dolor. Lloré durante todo el entierro, hasta que mi padre terminó bajo tierra y dejaron la tapa echa de granito encima de la lápida, sellándola._

_-Hasta siempre –articulé con los labios, ya que la voz me fallaba, y otra lágrima recorrió mi encendida mejilla. Un gran helado corrió por mi garganta, y de repente, se astilló en pedazos al instante, convirtiendo todo en restos de nada._

_Mi madre se quedó viendo la lápida mientras cada terminación de su cuerpo temblaba arrítmicamente. Sin más que decir, se tumbó en sus rodillas al suelo de tierra y césped seco y lloró con las manos sobre sus húmedos ojos, sin poder ni siquiera seguir con la vista en la lápida. Quedó echa como un ovillo, mientras su cabeza yacía apoyada sobre una parte de la lápida, con los ojos cerrados mientras se llenaba la cara de lágrimas, y también a la lápida._

_Yo ya no podía más, quería hacer lo mismo que mi madre, pero no podía, por mi maldito orgullo, por no querer ser débil y dejarme llevar por estas emociones tan crudas e inhumanas que tanto siento pero que tan bien oculto al ojo ajeno._

_Me rendí sin volverlo a pensar y me tumbé con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo al lado de mi madre, como pude, como debía, como quería. Reneé me miraba con especulación en sus ojos color caramelo, ya brillosos por la película de lágrimas que aún se veían en ellos, y como acto reflejo, me lancé al refugio que para mí siempre fueron sus brazos. Lloré como una desquiciada, por el dolor, por la angustia, por el terror, por el miedo, por mi misma, por Charlie, por mi madre, por lo que quedaba de nosotras y de nuestras pobres vidas._

_Sentía que me taladraban la sien por cada vez que yo lloraba, que me zumbaban y se me tapaban los oídos de tanto suspirar de pena, y que el palpitar de mi corazón era frenético e indomable como los galopes de un caballo de carreras. No había duda, me había quebrado, dejándome a merced de la recaída más fuerte que un ser humano podría sufrir en una sola vida. Me sentía vacía, por completo, de una forma que jamás podría volver a maquinar correcta o incorrectamente mi cabeza. Mi pobre corazón, dando a duras penas los últimos latidos que emitiría, bombeando la poca sangre que recorría mi destartalado cuerpo. Mi piel se erizó cuando me sorprendí por la blancura de mi cuerpo, era tan pálida como la de un cadáver. Abrí mis húmedos ojos como platos, cuando me fijé lo que estaba encima de la puerta de piedra echa de granito que daba a la entrada de la tumba, donde se encontraba lo que quedaba del cuerpo sin vida de mi padre. Había una rosa blanca, casi intacta y con el tallo desbordado de espinas altamente cortantes, y ocupaba la flor dos o tres pétalos semi-marchitos. A su lado y de cara hacia mí, se encontraba un marco de madera calado con flores en cada punta, que distinguí como jazmines, las flores preferidas de mi madre y de él. Me estremecí y solté una lágrima traidora. La foto se formaba por mi padre, yo y mi madre. Derramé lo que me quedaba de lágrimas al ver esa foto, era tan hermosa y dolorosa a la vez. Un fruto prohibido totalmente desgarrante._

_Me lamenté al lado de mi madre por la muerte de mi padre, por ser débiles, por exponernos ante tal dolor, que nos resultaba insoportable. La sola idea de pensar que mi padre estaba enterrado en la tierra debajo de esa maldita lápida, hacía que mi corazón se hiciera chiquito como una molécula._

_Mi madre gritó con un horror completamente anormal que me descolocó de las pocas casillas en las que me encontraba, pero me sorprendió aun más que no se emitiera tal grito por estar con los ojos mirando sobre la lápida de su esposo, si no la de otro que se encontraba a nuestro lado. Se dejó caer de boca en el piso y lloró como si se le acabara el poco mundo que le quedaba. Se me achicó mas el corazón solo con ver a mi madre de esa manera, haciéndose retorcer por tal anomalía. La respiración de mi madre se volvía agitada mientras se arrastraba en el suelo hacia la otra lápida. La observe en mi lugar ya que mi cuerpo estaba dormido. Observó con los ojos como platos y desbordados en lágrimas la placa donde se indica los datos del muerto ocupante de la lápida. Antes de desmayarse, apuntó con su dedo hacia la lápida, diciéndome que debía verla._

_Lloré por el estado de mi madre a su lado, tratando de que se mejorara, mientras tocaba con mi mano temblorosa cada rasgo de su cara. Corrí hasta un charco de agua y trayéndola como una bandeja formada por mis manos -aunque con fugas- la vertí en la frente de mi madre, para calmarla. Se recompuso con rapidez, provocada por su excitación y volvió a señalarme con un espanto de muerte la lápida en la que se dejó llevar al mundo de la inconciencia total._

_Corrí hasta la cruz donde se encontraba la placa de fierro donde estaban los datos del muerto. Lo miré y empalidecí aún mas al instante._

_No lo creía, no podía ser, no maldita sea…_

_Jacob Ephraim Black, 27 años._

_Hijo de Billy y Antoniette Black._

_Fecha de fallecimiento: 12 de noviembre del 2010_

_Era hoy._

_-¡No por dios! ¡Jacob no! Tú también me has dejado, no puede ser… -golpeé con los puños cerrados contra la tapa de la lápida de mi mejor amigo mientras con lágrimas en los ojos, perdía la poca cordura que quedaba en mi cabeza. Estaba muerto, me había dejado al igual que mi padre. No…_

_Sentí en todo mí ser y sentido que el poco mundo que creía tener se perdía el horizonte, mejor dicho, se caía en un abismo. El único amigo que me hacía salir adelante me había dejado, había dejado de existir. Jacob, no por dios… el no, también el no por favor, pedía a suplicas mi torturada mente, aunque era en vano, nada se podía cambiar, ya no. Jacob no podía dejar de existir, era mi salvavidas, una de las pocas cosas que me hacía mantenerme de pie y no dejarme caer ante la oscuridad. Me sentía a morir aún más. Mi corazón ya no lo sentía latir, si no punzar de dolor. El pecho comenzó a dolerme y ya no daba abasto, no podía, sin el ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Lo había perdido todo. Era mi hermano del corazón, una de las pocas personas que me hacía sentir medio viva, pero ya no estaba a mi lado rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Me rompía el alma pensar y saber que ya mis ojos no lo verían: no distinguiría su relumbrante sonrisa entre la mas profunda oscuridad, no sentiría arder mi piel contra la suya cobriza, no podría tocar su dura y tan hermosa cara, no podría escapar de este maldito mundo bajo sus enormes brazos, no podría escuchar su retumbante risa por ningún lado, ni siquiera un suspiro, una respiración, el ritmo desbocado de su gran corazón, nada._

_-Jacob, ven por favor, te necesito. Me lo prometiste, prometiste que no me dejarías sola –le pedía y rogaba entre lloriqueos con mi oído contra la puerta de la lápida, asimilando locamente –ya dije, perdí la cordura- que él podría llegar a escucharme allí debajo._

_Quizás ya nada podría devolverlo a la vida, y tendría que afrontarlo. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vivir sin mi mejor amigo? ¿Sin Jacob, mi Jacob? No podía, el era mi todo, el que me hacía sentir feliz y segura a su lado. Me sentía helada, anhelaba sus cálidos brazos, su aliento abrazador contra mi mejilla, todo en el añoraba. Lo necesitaba como nunca, pero jamás vendría. Se lo llevaron, de la misma forma inhumana o peor que a mi padre. Afrontar estas dos pérdidas me hacía sentir como un peso muerto, como un cuerpo vacío, un corazón sin sangre, un cero a la izquierda, una nada misma. Las lágrimas en mis ojos me nublaban la vista, aunque no deseaba ver. No deseaba nada, solo tener en mis brazos sano y salvo a mi Jake. El deseo mío era prohibido, pero igual lo anhelaba. Tenía que tenerlo, o no estaba segura de poder seguir con mi vida adelante. No poder seguir con vida. Sin él, sin mi Jacob…_

_-Jacob, ¡vuelve! –grité por última vez y me sumí en las sombras, que lento se apoderaban de mi. Solo deseaba ver la luz, verla y morir al instante._

...

A los gritos desperté con la cara recubierta de gruesas lágrimas. Era un golpe y un susto de muerte. Mi mente traicionera me estaba jugando una mala broma, me hizo sentir sin vida de nuevo, perdiendo una vida que significaba mas para mí que la mía propia. Yo y mis malditos miedos, por Dios ¿es que nunca se acabaría mi agonía? Esa era la gran pregunta del millón, una que aun, no tenía una respuesta concreta. El día en que la encuentre, dejaría de estar como una loca.

-Solo era un sueño, una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla –sollozaba con mi cara entre mis rodillas. Me sentía como una muerta viva.

¿Y si mi pesadilla se volvía una realidad, al menos en la última parte? No, no debía permitirme pensar eso, debía ser optimista. Pero que dolor, que dolor tan grande me causaba soñar el día en el que fui al entierro de mi padre, donde le dí el último adiós que no pude darle en sus últimos instantes con vida, los que yo no pasé con el. ¿Podía ser más doloroso ese recuerdo y sentir que lo volvía a vivir en carne propia? La respuesta era sí, y más si encima perdía a Jacob. ¡JACOB! El debía seguir adentro de la sala, ¿o quizás no? Solo espero que esté bien, que hayan logrado saber que tenía o que le hayan estabilizado el pulso, no quiero que ocurra mi pesadilla, por Dios y todo lo que es bueno no…

-Quiero verle, por favor… –Le susurraba a la ausencia y volví a llorar. Necesitaba que alguien traspasara esa maldita puerta y me dijera que lo volvería a ver.

Ni medio minuto pasó y ya mi salvación traspasaba esa gigantesca puerta que parecía la entrada de mi infierno. Un ángel saliendo del centro de la tierra. Kenny. Miró hacia cada lado y cuando al fin me vio, me lancé a sus brazos ni bien me puse de pie, para evitar perder el poco equilibrio que quedaba en mis fatigadas y entumecidas piernas.

-Bella –saludó Kenny en un tono no muy alegre. No, lo peor estaba pasando, no por Dios.

Tenía un aspecto desfallecido, de total agotamiento. Las arrugas y las patas de gallo de sus ojos, casi invisibles en otros momentos, ahora se notaban a metros de distancia. Sus ojos reflejaban una fatiga y un abatimiento muy grande, acompañado de una dosis sobrepasada de depresión. Debajo de sus orbes verdosas, se distinguían sin problema una gran mancha violeta, sin duda, ojeras. Unas muy grandes ojeras. Era todo un poema su ser, ya que tantas emociones y sentimientos emanaba, aunque todos carecían de felicidad.

-Hola –le respondí- ¿Qué ocurrió con Jacob? ¿Está mejor o no lo está? Dime –le exigí con nerviosismo.

Kenny respondió con una mueca que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa que antes. Era una mezcla entre el horror y el desagrado total. Su ceño fruncido delataba que nada bueno saldría de su boca.

-Esta… estable.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estable? Kenny, no entiendo casi nada. Por favor, dime lo que necesito saber. ¿Qué tiene Jacob?

Me miró con ojos de súplica. No quería responderme. Forcejeé con mi cara martirizada a que por lo que más quisiera me lo dijera. Dejaría de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan si no lograba soltarle lo que sabía a Kenny.

-Tuvo un bajón muy severo de presión, muy abrupto. Luego, la presión se le fue a las nubes, hasta que el corazón comenzó a acelerársele furiosamente y tuvo un paro cardiaco de momento a momento. Eso es todo.

Al concluir me observó con consternación y desfallecimiento en cada parte de su rostro, esperando a mi reacción. Me calle, solo me desarmé y caí de seco en el piso.

Tragué saliva y me humedecí los labios. Sentía un desierto recorrer mi boca, luego de la lluvia de lágrimas que dejó luego todo vacío y sin un respiro de vida.

-¿Sigue… aquí?

El precipitar de mis emociones me jugaba en contra. Evitaba pronosticar, aunque sea en una pregunta sobre el, si no me había abandonado. Si ya había dejado este mundo, si se había… _muerto_.

El me entendió y meneó la cabeza de un costado a otro, negando.

-No.

Después de tanto instigamiento, me sentí en paz. Él todavía no me había abandonado, seguía a mi lado. Podría jurar que casi sonrío de la alegría que me causaba la buena nueva que me dio Kenny.

Hundiéndome lento en unos pensamientos a fuerza de mi propia voluntad, la semilla se la duda se volvió a plantar en el centro de mi cabeza.

La paz y el sentimiento armonioso se esfumaron como el rocío del césped en un día de sol intenso y abrazador. Todavía no había muerto, pero ¿si todavía corría riesgo de fallecer? El mar de lágrimas inundó las costas de mis ojos, desbordándolas al instante. Kenny corrió –literalmente- a mi auxilio y me abrazó a modo de consuelo, uno que, no sirvió casi nada. Dejé que me abrazara, por que simplemente, no quería sentirme sola, y necesitaba de un amigo. Claro que nadie podría suplantar a Jacob en estos momentos, pero Kenny era de gran ayuda y apoyo para mí ahora. No era lo mismo que me pasaba con Jacob, pero era muy bello de todas formas. El hombre que me abrazaba velaba de él al igual que yo, ya que disponía de un gran y cálido corazón, muy parecido al de mi mejor amigo. Esas actitudes tan parecidas en ambos, de dejar abiertos sus corazones de par en par para dar la mano junto con una sonrisa cálida a la gente que más apreciaban y amaban: era algo inusual y maravillosamente hermoso. Algo que me hacía querer llorar y aplaudir ensordecedoramente con todo el orgullo que se puede tener hacia alguien.

Fracasé al volver a dejar gotear mis lágrimas, como fallé en no pensar en el gran, cálido y hermoso corazón de mi mejor amigo.

Un gran corazón que estaba en sus últimas.

Un gran corazón que yo no soportaría que deje de latir.

Mis brazos atravesaron la espalda de Kenny, y sellándola al final con mis manos como si fuera un candado, me apretujé contra el. Quería volver a sentirme segura, necesitaba a alguien que me diera una mano en símbolo de amistad. Mi corazón lloraba, porque no tenía los abrazos ni el consuelo de la persona que yo mas deseaba, ya que este luchaba contra y con su propio corazón. La máquina de la vida se la estaba hurtando lentamente. Sin duda, estas son las ocasiones en la vida de uno en las cuales terminas apreciando más a esa persona, si es que antes no lo hacías verdaderamente. Resonaba el carraspeo que emitía mi garganta, deseando haber podido decirle algo mas lindo antes de que lo viera cerrar sus ojos, algo que le hiciera saber cuanto lo quiero y que nadie ni nada lo iba a suplantar jamás. Me arrepentí con todo el sentimiento de haber esperado tanto para sacarlo de la salita, de no haberme dado cuenta antes. Por mi culpa, si Jacob moría, cada gramo del montón pesaría en mi conciencia y aseguro que me la llevaría a la tumba y al mas allá.

Seguí llorando en brazos de Kenny, mientras el susurraba cosas sin sentido en mi oído. De seguro eran palabras de consuelo, tan típicas en el y en mi Jacob, aunque el ruido de su voz estaba en segunda plana, mi mente abarcaba la primera. Mis pensamientos. Jacob aparecía y desaparecía en imágenes que emitía mi mente. Corría y corría tras su estela, estirando mis brazos, deseando que se convirtieran elásticos durante por lo menos 10 segundos, y lograr alcanzarlo, enroscarlos en su inmensa cintura, y ya en mis brazos, decirle al oído que nunca lo dejaría ir.

Mi amigo secaba mis lágrimas con su pulgar mientras bajaban por mis rojas mejillas. No decía ni una sola palabra ahora, solo se dedicaba a mimarme y a no dejarme sumida en mi propia miseria. Imposible. Juraba y lo tenía mas en claro, que mi mundo dejaría de ser mi mundo al segundo en que Jacob abandone este mundo, y ya no halla forma de que vuelva a mí.

Hubiera deseado más que nunca en ese mismo momento que existiese algo para evitar los paros cardiacos, alguna cura, un remedio, algo que pudiera salvarlo. Pensar en que lo que yo estaba viviendo en este mismo instante, millones y millones de personas lo sufrieron y lo siguen sufriendo hoy en día, me hace sentir mas triste y débil. Tenía en claro que solo me mantenía en pie por Jacob y por mi madre, pero más por Jacob. Mi madre… ella ya estaba casi feliz se podría decir. Hace un tiempo me contó que encontró un amigo en la sala de rehabilitados que la ha apoyado demasiado bien. Phil Casein. En palabras de ella, encontró a su Jacob. No evité sonreír de felicidad a pesar del dolor de mis lágrimas. No sé ni podría asegurar si su felicidad terminara si nos llegaba a perder a Jacob y a mi, de seguro si, ya que yo era su pequeño sol y Jacob era contado como su otro hijo. Mi cara se volvió un atisbo más triste en pensar si mi madre ya sabía del paro cardiaco de Jacob; si no lo sabía, como se pondría al enterarse –ya sea por mí o por Ángela, de seguro-, y si lo sabía, el estado emocional que debería estar cruzando. Reneé era la madre que Jacob aseguró jamás haber tenido pero que siempre ha soñado, ya que su madre biológica –mujer que aseguraban era un Pan de Dios, pero que no llegué a conocer- murió por causa de un cáncer de mama, dos meces después de su nacimiento. Jacob era alguien la verdad, fascinante. Alguien que te dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Su sufrimiento pocas veces opacaba la gran personalidad, carisma, felicidad y gozo que siempre poseía en si.

Lloraba a pesar del consuelo que intentaba con mucho esfuerzo darme Kenny. Era un sufrimiento interminable, una morte infinita.

_-Gran amigo, por favor, no me des el doloroso lujo de extrañarte ahora o luego, mientras aseguro llorar por tu partida al final del tiempo_ –susurraba en un poema que expresaba cada pedazo y parte de lo que yo sentía. Todo lo que deseaba decirle a Jacob, en un poema, dedicado desde mi corazón.

Kenny lloraba en mi oído. Desconocía el motivo, asíque me puse a pensar durante un rato y caí en la cuenta. Le había llegado mi poema, tanto que se había emocionado hasta llorar.

_-Lo que se expresa desde el corazón, se siente en el alma, gran amigo_ –expliqué en otro breve poema, emitido en un susurro. Sus ojos verdes cristalinos me atravesaban con su dolorosa expresión en la mirada, y le temblaba el labio inferior con angustia. Kenny dejó su cabeza suavemente apoyada en mi hombro y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Acariciaba de arriba abajo, con la delicadeza de una pluma –que poseía mis manos- la espalda de Kenny, para calmarlo, hacerlo sentir tranquilo, seguro, al lado mío. El por su cuenta hacía lo mismo, se dedicaba a abrazarme y a no soltarme. Ambos nos consolábamos. Éramos un uno conformado por dos. Un uno que de momento evitaría por todos los métodos posibles que vuelva a ser un dos.

-Gracias Bella, enserio. –Me decía aún abrazándome entre el gorgoteo de sus gruesas lágrimas saladas- Gracias por ayudarme a sentirme un poco mejor, no hacerme perder la poca cordura con la que necesito contar para no caer ante la locura.

Sentía que el me hablaba y me agradecía desde el fondo de su alma, y como siempre, lloré de la emoción y la angustia.

-De nada, yo te debo la vida a ti: por velar por mi Jacob y su salud y bienestar, por haberme consolado y seguirlo haciendo, por todo. Eres de los pocos amigos que tengo, que sigo teniendo, y agradezco que seas uno de esos pocos. Te quiero mucho, Kenny.

Kenny se había soltado de mi abrazo para mirarme cara a cara, cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza con su mano temblorosa. Yo con mis manos acariciaba sin titubeos su mejilla, y de vez en cuando le limpiaba las lágrimas que se escapaban furtivas de sus ojos verdes.

Se movió tan velozmente que no me di cuenta que se había abrazado de mi otra vez y estaba llorando de nuevo. Palmeé su espalda para tranquilizarlo, mientras yo lloraba con mi cabeza tendida en su hombro. El me necesitaba en este instante, tanto como yo a él, y no le iba a fallar. Viendo como eran las cosas ahora, espero que el tampoco sea capaz de fallarme.

-Siempre me tendrás preciosa, eres única como amiga –susurró aún con la cabeza sobre mi hombro, y me estremecí por su aliento tan frío contra la piel de mi cuello y el silbando incesante de su alterado respirar en mi oído.

Quería creerle, pero me costaba fiarme, incluso de él, que era de los más confiables. Él era vital para mí por la ausencia de Jacob. No soportaría perder a ambos, no aguantaría mi corazón si me abandonaran los dos ahora. No, no podría soportar…

Lloré sin pensarlo ni poder evitarlo. El sentimiento de partida y abandono era mortífero en mi sistema y me alteraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué lloras Bella? –me preguntó Kenny, quien me observaba atento. Ni siquiera capté que se desenredó de mi abrazo.

No sabía si decirle, dudaba. Me mordí el labio inferior, queriéndomelo tragar de los nervios.

-Es que… -no concluí, junté valor y dejé entrar el oxígeno faltante a mis pulmones- Kenny, yo no soportaría que me mientas. Si, tu me dices que siempre te tendré, pero yo no se si confiar en tu palabra. Ya me han mentido, me han dejado tirada cuando estaba sin vida, salvo pocos que lograron levantarme. –Descendió otra lágrima por mi mejilla- No soportaría que vuelvan a mentirme, que vuelvan a abandonarme. No quiero promesas que luego no cumplan. Si tu y Jake me dejan, yo… no se… que haré… que será de mi… no… no creo poder soportarlo otra vez, yo… -me ahogué con mis propios hipidos y no terminé de hablar. Sentí que el temor me comía las cuerdas vocales como si fueran polillas con la ropa. Mis lágrimas ardían con una fogosidad sobrehumana contra mi roja piel. Me sentía débil, más que nunca.

Kenny frunció el seño con desacuerdo. Sin duda lo había herido, pero era la verdad, lo que yo pensaba, y no quería mentirle. Rezaba para que él tampoco lo hiciera, que no me fallara en un momento tan delicadamente horrible.

-Lamento si te duele lo que te digo, pero es lo que pienso. No evito sentirme insegura –me encogí de hombros.

Kenny suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Le regalé una sonrisa, feliz de que entienda mi circunstancia.

-Está bien, no voy a objetar nada. Pero créeme Bella –hice una mueca- o al menos inténtalo. Yo sería incapaz de dejarte sola, amiga, eres demasiado para mí.

Levantó con su mano mi mentón, para que pueda mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Suspiré y no rechisté ante su intentona.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-Esa es la Bella que conozco. Me alegra demasiado volver a dar con ella. ¿Y a ti?

Sonrió complacido y retiró su mano de mi mentón. Intenté sonreírle con las ganas que no tenía, y recé para que una engañosa felicidad alcance mis ojos, y no la tristeza que en verdad almacenaba ahí.

Su rostro se iluminó ante mi sonrisa, si, logré que me creyera. Mentirle a Kenny sobre mi estado de ánimo o mi fe en su promesa era algo grave, pero sería peor si no hubiera hecho lo que hice. Arrepentirme, jamás; pero costaba muchísimo, horrores.

Mi amigo adoptó una mueca pensativa, demasiado. Estuvo durante un largo rato en mis brazos sin moverse, solo que sin hablar.

Se separó de mí y se me quedó mirando. Tragó aire bruscamente, como si lo necesitara si o sí.

-Bueno Bella… ehm… -se quedó sin habla- ¿quisieras tu… pasar a… a ver a Jacob?

Los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas ante la suculenta propuesta de Kenny. ¿Lo decía en serio?

-¿Lo dices en serio? –estaba estupefacta.

-Si, ¿Por qué razón debería mentirte?

-No lo sé, es que no me lo creo.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió con mofa.

-¿Quieres o no Belli-Bells?

Mi cabeza asintió frenética. No lo iba a desaprovechar, y menos por mi parálisis mental.

Cogió mi mano delicadamente entre las suyas y me hizo avanzar por el sinfín de puertas de cirugía. Si, se requería un millón de salas, puesto que era la parte mas visitada de todo el Hospital. Seattle, sus catástrofes y los lesionados en ellas ocupan todo este sector inmenso.

Una de las salitas mas alejadas era en la cual Kenny y yo nos metimos. Lloré cuando traspasé esa puerta. Imaginármelo en ese estado me causaba dolor, nada en comparación con la cruda realidad.

-Jacob…

Corrí hacia donde el estaba, y me arrodillé a su lado. Apoyé mi cabeza intentando causarle el menor peso en su pecho, tapado por la sábana de la cama. Lo acaricié a el y a su rostro durante un rato.

Ni bien mi mano hizo contacto con la suya, sentí que todo se detenía; el mundo, Kenny y su respirar, todo. A excepción de lo que se aceleraba, que era aún mas grave y mas extraño.

-¡Imposible! –Gritó Kenny fuera de sus casillas. Corriendo a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, salió a través de la puerta hacia el pasillo, pidiendo ayuda.

Se escuchaban titilares cerca de mi oído, y cuando me di vuelta, no creía lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Imposible.

La maquina que mostraba en una pantalla gruesa las pulsaciones y el ritmo cardiaco de Jake estaba como loca, era una anomalía cuanto daba. 135. Las rayitas del medidor se movían para abajo y para arriba frenéticamente. Me quedé congelada y sentí en mis huesos un helar.

Mi mundo se detuvo, sí, pero para mal. Para _muy_ mal.

* * *

**~ o ~**

**ACA ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 3 :D Perdonen por la tardanza, la inspiración es algo que no se puede tener todo el tiempo ;s Como dije en el otro capítulo, no pongo fecha fija para actualizar ni para subir caps, por una cuestión de tomarme mi tiempo para hacerlos interesantes :P**

**¿Lo sintieron al igual que yo? espero que si, este capi me encanta n_n**

**Uhmm, creo que voy a terminar ganándome el odio de las chicas del Team Jacob J: . No piensen mal! yo lo adoro al lobito, pero tiene que pasar, menos mal que solo fue un sueñito :c **

**Y por las que preguntan por EDWARD ( L ) En el próximo capítulo YA LO METOO! :D Se que me tardé pero tenia qe añadir el drama & todo lo triste, y asi, llega Edward todo triunfante y hermoso a rescatar a Bella jijijiji :$**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS POR REVIEWS:**

**supattinsondecullen (2)**

******lesly jailenne**

**Deathxrevenge (2)**

**yasmin-cullen (2)**

**Jeanette Cullen Black**

**abbC**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO ! Dejen reviews para opinar o simplemente para ayudarme a modificar algo si desean qe asi séa n_n con gusto lo haré, todo por ustedes lectoras!.**

**Mordidas, Lola Sartana Pattinson -**

**~ o ~**


	4. Oscuridad

******Aclaración**:_ Los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores escritoras de nuestra generación, Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de algunos añadidos en la novela) pero la trama es completamente de mi propiedad. No los uso en fin de lucro, si no por puro entretenimiento y fanatismo hacia dicha novela._

**PD_: _**_Si no entienden el capítulo, es lo que pasa por la mente de Jacob mientras está inconsiente y sufre los ataques al corazón **:s, **fijensen que todo ocurre en orden, cuando se desmalla, cuando tiene calor, frío, etc :)_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Oscuridad.**

**Jacob's POV.**

_Recuperé la conciencia, o eso creía, y todo estaba oscuro, demasiado… No lograba ver nada, aunque forzara lo más que podía la vista, a mi mayor capacidad, seguía sin divisar nada. Lo poco que distinguía era el color negro, solo eso, luego, nada más lograba ver. Busqué y busqué a mí alrededor, pero no había nada. Estaba estancado en el mismo punto, y no sentía las piernas, parecía como si no las tuviera y me encontrara flotando en el vacío que me rodeaba, bueno, en el mismo lugar. ¿Acaso estaba flotando? Intenté mover un brazo pero no lo logré, ya que tampoco lo sentía. Ni siquiera los dedos, la cabeza, los labios, las piernas; completamente nada. Me sentía atrofiado, mejor dicho, ni siquiera me sentía atrofiado, solo podía deducir que mi cuerpo lo estaba, ya que no lograba emitir ningún movimiento ni algo que me indique que seguía bien, o algo parecido a bien. Lo único que lograba escuchar entre tanto silencio era el sonido de mis pensamientos, claro, dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿En donde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en este lugar? ¿Por qué no lograba mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué todo era tan oscuro? ¿Cómo había logrado parar a este jodido lugar? ¿Alguien me habría traído? ¿Por qué no recordaba ni un solo instante del supuesto trayecto hasta este ''sitio''? ¿Me habrían drogado para no oponerme? ¿Qué habían echo con mi cuerpo? Eran demasiadas preguntas, y no tenia a nadie que pudiera responderme, y eso me mataba más lento y más insufriblemente._

_…_

_Dolor, dolor, mucho dolor incesante. ¿Qué mierda me estaba ocurriendo? Sentía como si me estuvieran quemando el corazón, con cada llama, cada golpazo que sentía, me hacía compadecer a la gente muerta. ¿Qué demonios me estaban haciendo! ¿Qué carajo ocurría conmigo? Ay, otro puntazo más. Dios, de que manera me dolía, pareciera que con cada golpe seco me arrancaban un poco mas de mi corazón, ya no lo sentía. Era como si no lo tuviera, pero sabía muy bien que lo tenia, porque el dolor venía desde lo profundo de mi pecho. Lo escuchaba zumbar con mis oídos, era una locura. ¿Estaba escuchando galopes de caballos? Agudicé mejor el oído y nada, hasta que sentía que me tajaban el pecho con una navaja, pero desde el lado de adentro. Algo en mi interior quería salir, y me hacia mierda por dentro y pronto, si no lo podía impedir, lo haría por fuera, hasta que nada quedara de mí. Tenía ganas de llorar, y así desahogar el inhumano dolor que tenía, pero no sentí recorrer nada caliente por mi mejilla, ni una sola lágrima. Genial, ahora ni llorar podía. Solo podía tragarme mis penas y bancar el dolor como pudiera. Mientras mas lento pasaba el tiempo más rápido y más agudo era el dolor, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaría y me hiciera cenizas. Cada minuto era intenso, doloroso, y cada vez lo sentía ponerse peor. Estaba echo una pena, tenía miedo, miedo de por no poder moverme luchar contra lo que sentía, este dolor tan insufriblemente cínico. Mi corazón era lo que se movía locamente por mi pecho, hasta levantarlo casi. Mi temperatura corporal, era una bestialidad, parecían como 42 grados los que mi cuerpo tenía, y ahora sentía que me quemaba en carne viva. Sin detenerse, incluso apurándose mas, mi corazón empezó una corrida como si fuera un caballo de carreras, y yo, ya no daba más… no podía seguir… dolía tanto, no sabía si lo llegaría a soportar… no más…_

_Presentí y ocurrió que el ambiente se ponía mas denso, y de un solo movimiento rápido, todo se detuvo; menos el dolor que sentía._

_…_

_Mi cuerpo se endureció y me puse a pensar que estaba en la cúspide topada de nieve de una montaña. Hacia tanto frío, que me podría llegar a calar mis huesos inmóviles. Estaba presente la posibilidad de que ya que yo no sentía mi cuerpo estuviese o mejor dicho, me hubieran enterrado bajo nieve y por eso se debería tanto frío. Cada segundo pasaba, y mi cuerpo se encogía por la baja temperatura de mí alrededor, de mi propio cuerpo. Pareciera que un invierno insufrible se apoderara del verano insoportable, y ya no sabía cual era peor que el otro. Quería que todo se detenga, que vuelva a la normalidad y ya dejar de sufrir. Si salía de esta, no se como me podría reponer, ya que me sentía mas débil que nunca, como si mis huesos se hubieran transformado de un granito irrompible a un cristal ultrafino y extra-rompible, el mas doloroso. El que te corta hasta el alma, y sentía miedo de que me cortara la mía. Quería arrancar con mis propias manos el puto hilo del cual pendía mi vida y dejar el dolor, y poder morirme de una maldita vez, sin dolor, y en paz. Todo esto lo decía porque me encontraba débil, pero yo anhelaba, no, mejor dicho suplicaba poder sobrevivir. Mas que nada sobrevivir, sobrevivir y poder seguir viviendo mi vida. Tenía muchas metas, una larga vida por delante, no podía acabar todo ahora, no tan rápido, no tan doloroso, no de esta manera, no mientras yo así no lo quiera, no ahora. ¡NO!_

_Quería vivir._

_¡Quiero vivir, maldita sea!_

_Seguí inmóvil, esperando a que el dolor ceda un poco hasta ser casi soportable, y esperé en vano: cada vez se ponía peor. Como pintaba la cosa, no sabía si había alguna salida de este cubículo negro en el cual me sentía encerrado. Privado de mi vida, incluso de sentir mi propio cuerpo. El dolor era reglamentario; mi corazón, el que la cobraba._

_Desde que recuerdo estar en este lugar, extraño cosas tan simples que antes me daban igual. El viento fresco corriendo por los aires de La Push, la risa de mi ahora viejo padre, a su parecer nada afectado por el correr de los años, mas fuerte mientras se incrementa el paso de sus primaveras, el olor a tierra húmeda de mi natal Forks, todo. Mis ojos me picaban similarmente a cuando te echan un kilo de salsa picante en los ojos, solo que no contaba con nada para calmarlo._

_Quería llorar, quebrarme, como nunca. No servia de nada intentar disimular mi dolor cuando era tan obvio que tenia posibilidades nulas de esconderlo, ya se había vuelto parte de mí. No tenía fuerzas para fingir, solo quería dejarme llevar, y rezar para lograr salir de esta. Un encogimiento por el frío hizo achicar mi cuerpo como un papel arrugado, y retorcerse del suplicio. Me sentía a morir, me dolía en el alma no poder evitar esto, y me sentía mal porque no creo haber merecido el calvario que estoy pasando, yo siempre fui bueno con las personas que quiero: con mi padre, con mis amigos, con mi Bella…_

_Bella._

_Dios, cuanto la necesitaba. Yo siempre había cuidado de ella, ya que era asesinarme ami mismo dejarla agonizar, la amaba como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener una para cuidar y que me cuide. Me hizo sentir especial, amado, me hizo sentir feliz, como nadie logró hacerlo. Me hizo ver las cosas lindas de la vida, y apreciarlas, porque nada era para siempre. Ella, que a pesar de todo su dolor por la partida de su padre, pensaba antes en mí que en ella y siempre me dedicaba su tiempo para saber como estaba, y me daba todo su ser en apoyo. Ella, que siempre me cuidó sin pedirme nada a cambio salvo que nunca la deje… No quería romper esa promesa. Prácticamente me dio el tesoro que más quiero, cuido y aprecio en mis manos: su bello corazón. Ella y toda su familia fueron y son ''mi'' familia, ya que siempre me consideraron un hijo más. Siempre ella… con una simple sonrisa o que me diga cuanto me quería me llegaba directo al alma y la llenaba de su calidez._

_Ella me enseñó a querer a una persona de corazón, con el corazón. A ella._

_La extrañaba, la necesitaba; la necesito como nunca antes, y yo ahora la lloro: no la tengo a mi lado._

_Una lágrima cruzó por mi mejilla del puro dolor que sentía por la ausencia de mi hermanita y se perdió en la nada. Quise ser esa pequeña lagrimita y salir de mi cuerpo, poder encontrar un lugar para escapar y verla de nuevo, no podía dejarla sola, ella me necesitaba para seguir adelante, YO la necesito conmigo, sana, y cuidando de ella a su lado sabré que estará bien. Verla de nuevo y decirle que jamás me volvería a ir, y que si no salía de esta, si me iba, siempre iba a estar con ella. Lamentaba su ausencia en el silencio que me agobiaba, e imploraba con lágrimas en los ojos que apareciera frente a mí, y poder ser felices de nuevo…_

_Seguí en la soledad, esperándola._

_He aquí mi lado más débil, mi dolor más inhumado jamás vivido, en el momento más inoportuno que pudo haber ocurrido en mi vida, y ahora, sin mis seres queridos, no se que será de ellos, no sé lo que será de mí… de mi vida, la luz de mis ojos. Bella._

* * *

******~ o ~**

**En recompensa por la que les hice pasar un mal rato del Team Jacob con todo el tema de ''Tirémosle todo lo malo al pobre jake'' AQUI TIENEN! ;D Esto es lo que piensa Jacob, pobresito :( ODIO hacerlo sufrir, pero ya va a acabar, tampoco será eterno, y NI PIENSO matarlo! por dios :s aunque sea Team Edward, quiero a Jake :B**

**Ahoora.. sé que dije qe en el proximo capítulo aparece Edward, ATENTIS!, esta va enserio, en el proximo capítulo lo metooo jiji :$ haré un POV de el quizás, o solo relatado por Bells, depende de como decida transcribir la idea que YA tengo para este capítulo y otros :$**

**Perdón por haber tardado siglos en actualizar, esque comenzé la escuela de nuevo & como ya estoy en 2do del secundario las exigencias aumentan, y menosmal que tengo falicidad para el estudio, sinó, se me haria practicamente Mision Imposible seguir en Fanfiction, ya que me metieron materias hasta por las orejas -_-'**

**A partir de ahora actualizaré mucho mas seguido,ya que ahora saben cuales son mis ataduras y lo que tengo que hacer fuera de FanFic, espero que me entiendan y no les moleste : ) Ya que NO pienso dejar FanFiction, me encanta escribir :Ñ si no, no estaríamos aqui, no? JAJAJAJA.**

**Ni más decir que me encantaría que me dejen reviews (: JAJAJAJA.**

**Mordiditas (como extrañaba decir esto jjij :$), Lola Sartana Pattinson!.**

**~ o ~**


	5. Intervención de salvación

**Aclaración: **_Los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores escritoras de nuestra generación -en mi opinión-, Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de algunos añadidos en la novela) pero la trama es completamente de mi propiedad._

**P.D: **_Cuando termina el Bella's POV, arranca relatando uno de los médicos que está con Kenny._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Intervención de salvación**

**Bella's POV**

-No Jacob, por favor, resiste, aguanta… -seguí llorando mientras mi mirada iba del rostro de mi amigo a la puerta que atravesó Kenny como un desquiciado hace 5 minutos, 5 minutos que parecían embrujadamente eternos. Sentía la pérdida y la partida de Jake próxima en cada miembro de mi cuerpo, y odiaba eso. No deseaba que se fuera, odiaba que todo esto le ocurriera a él. ¿Por qué siempre a los buenos? ¿Primero con mi padre y ahora con Jacob? ¡No quiero que se valla él también!

El llanto se afianzó a mis ojos con locura mientras mi corazón se autoliquidaba con cada segundo que pasaba, cada segundo de la vida de Jacob que pronto se iban a desvanecer junto con él.

-¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué, si el es tan bueno? No se lo merece Dios, él no se lo merece para nada… -pensaba mientras acariciaba delicadamente su rostro, a la espera de que las persianas de sus ojos rompieran la forjadura que las hacia permanecer cerradas, presos de lo que era esta cruda realidad que solo él podía cambiar.

Jacob necesitaba resistir, no se merece un final así, ni él ni ninguna persona que sea un poco de todo lo que es él…

-¡Bella! –Kenny atravesó las puertas como si su vida dependiera de ello, y detrás de él venían dos médicos con una camilla.

-Kenny, por favor… sálvalo, ¡no lo dejes morir! –le supliqué mientras sostenía mi mirar lacrimógeno con el suyo.

Mi alma se me quebrantaba a pedazos mientras miraba a Jacob y a la máquina que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco. Me carcomía la cabeza como si fueran termitas con madera pensar si lograría sobrevivir o no.

Kenny estaba desolado, se notaba en su aspecto. No me quería ni imaginar el mío, era peor y no existía comparación.

-Te lo prometo Bella, cuidaré de el como si fuera mi propio hermano –vio su rostro y sus ojos se fueron coloreando en pena por la mortificación que le traía verlo así, y también, que yo sufriera por que él este así.

Aferró mi mano con la esperanza que tanto necesitaba transmitirme.

Me ahogué en mi propio llanto cuando los vi partir a ambos por la puerta de la salita.

Resé hasta que me quedé sin plegarias para que vuelvan ambos, y no uno solo. Volver a ver sus rostros de nuevo, con vida, alegría, y poder superar toda esta etapa de desdicha.

La soledad que me inundaba en esas cuatro paredes me volvía claustrofóbica de mi propia miseria.

Me levanté de mi silla y arrastré mis pies como si pesaran 5 toneladas ambos, hacia uno de los costados de la puerta por la que los vi partir. La misma por la que no sabía si uno iba a regresar. Me senté al costado de la puerta y me volví un ovillo, lleno de todo el melancólico dolor por el cual me encontraba en ese lugar. Me cubrí de un manto de esperanza que nunca había encontrado en todo ese infernal e interminable día, pensando que nada mas querría yo que se cumpliera mi dulce utopía.

Jacob debía sobrevivir. _Jacob va a sobrevivir._

No me iba a mover de ese lugar hasta que esa puerta volviera a ser abierta.

Si el destino quería devolvérmelo, aquí voy a estar yo, esperándolo hasta la eternidad y más si era necesario.

-Todo por él –susurré.

* * *

...

Ser médico no es nada fácil, y menos en estas situaciones. Tanto que te alteras por el bienestar de tus pacientes, y con éste paciente no se daba la excepción.

Corríamos a contrarreloj, y el camino hacia la Sala de Emergencias parecía alargarse más con cada paso que dábamos. Necesitábamos llegar si era necesario a velocidad luz para no perder al paciente. Estaba en un estado prácticamente crítico, su pulso se encontraba por los suelos. Necesitábamos tratarlo urgente, ya que los minutos corrían, y si no lo estabilizábamos en breve , le causaría muerte cerebral y solo Dios sabe lo que le ocurriría después.

Solo podía pensar en lo que el pobre hombre debería estar cruzando. Por como lo lloraba esa mujer, como se encontraba tan descolocada, debía ser una persona excepcional.

Suspiré mientras mis pies seguían corriendo al ritmo del de mis compañeros, atravesando pasillo por pasillo, puerta por puerta.

Eso es lo más trágico de una tragedia como estas. Lo que sufre la familia y los seres queridos… además, ese hombre debería tener un pasado, un presente y un futuro, como todos, y de repente ocurren estos desastres tan lamentables y en vez de avanzar un paso, retrocedes dos.

Eso es lo que prácticamente me motivó y me hizo sentar cabeza en mis estudios: salvar y preservar vidas intactas. No se lo que haría yo si algo de ese calibre me ocurriera, lo que ocurriría con mi familia, mis seres queridos…

Solo de pensarlo me sacude un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Vamos, mierda, esto se pone cada vez peor! –Kenny se agarró los pelos de su cabeza, parecía esquizofrénico- ¡Apurémonos, más deprisa! –parecía tan descolocado como la pobre mujer de la salita.

Brigitte y yo aceleramos nuestra corrida y al final, llegamos a la Sala de Emergencias.

Atravesamos la puerta del quirófano sin esperar que nadie nos la abriera y nos dedicamos a atender al paciente lo más rápido posible.

Brigitte sacudió su muñeca para apartar la manga de su saco para dejarse ver su reloj. Mientras Kenny fue a buscar al mesón donde estaban los instrumentos el desfibrilador automático**(1)***, yo le aplicaba un RCP**(2)*** al paciente. Necesitábamos ganar tiempo como diera manera.

-No tan mal, solo 2 minutos y moneditas tardamos en llegar –se oyó un grupo de suspiros, incluyendo el mío. Todavía había tiempo, y no había que perderlo.

-Apártense –Dijo Kenny seriamente, acercándose al paciente con el desfibrilador en mano.

Dejé de aplicarle el RCP al paciente y Kenny colocó el desfibrilador en su pecho, el cual se levantó virulentamente por la descarga eléctrica que le transmitió a su corazón. Lo hizo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

No dejé de mirar la máquina que marcaba su pulso hasta que volviera a la normalidad.

Esperamos unos segundos y todo mejoró.

Sus pulsaciones volvieron a la normalidad.

Todos sonreímos y nos alegramos, claro, era una alegría salvarle la vida a alguien, era nuestro motivo de vivir.

Cuando nos aseguramos de que todo estaba en orden, llevamos al paciente a una salita para que pueda descansar.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso –le dije a Kenny y a Brigitte.

Ambos asintieron, aún felices por nuestro éxito.

Caminé hacia su salita llevándolo en su camilla. Lo dejé en la entrada de la puerta mientras abría la misma para que logre ingresar. Volví afuera de la salita, agarrè la manija de la camilla y la introduje en el centro de la habitación. Le coloqué la intravenosa en una vena del brazo izquierdo y me di media vuelta para volver donde Brigitte y Kenny.

No esperaba encontrarme con lo que vi al pegarme la vuelta.

La mujer que lloraba por el muchacho.

Se encontraba durmiendo echa un ovillo en el piso frío y duro de uno de los costados de la puerta, con sus brazos blancos como la cal rodeando todo su estómago y piernas, como si lo hiciera para seguir uniendo los fragmentos rotos de ella.

Su cabello, a pesar de ser largo, con unos bucles de ensueño y de poseer un increíble color caoba lustroso y brillante, no opacaba su rostro de ángel caído. La tez de su cara era de un color blanco pero cremoso. Sus ojos… aunque se los veía hinchados por el llanto, eran ya de por sí grandes y se encontraban cerrados, resguardados por una fila de largas y gruesas pestañas. Debajo de ellos se encontraban unas ojeras moradas bien visibles, pero aún seguía luciendo perfecta. Su boca era de un color rosa pálido, salvo en algunas partes que era mas oscura, seguro de tantos nervios se mordía sus labios carnosos. Se notaba que este ángel estaba echa una pena.

Esta escena me partía el corazón.

Dudé en acercarme a ella y decirle que el muchacho, fuese lo que fuese de ella, se encontraba bien y a salvo, y que ya no había motivo por el cual estar triste.

Pero seguro, si la despertaba, ella pensaría ''¿Quién es este extraño? '' Y ella se pondría incómoda o nerviosa y yo moriría de la vergüenza.

_Despierta, ella necesita saber que su ser querido está bien_, pensé.

Es cierto, una persona no merece seguir sufriendo cuando el ambiente ya entró en calma.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, aproximándome paso a paso a ella. Para quedar a su altura, me puse en cuclillas y zarandeé su hombro con suavidad.

-Señorita, despierte –le pedí.

Ella se removía y hacía muecas con la boca y la nariz, claro, dormida.

Parecía una niñita de lo más tierna.

Me reí y la seguí moviendo.

-No, quiero seguir durmiendo –dijo somnolienta.

-Señorita, despierte por favor, necesito hablar con usted sobre el hombre que trajo al hospital.

Pegó un brinco y se despabiló tan rápido que me asusté.

-¿Qué pasó con mi Jacob? –me preguntó con la voz rota. Debe seguir preocupada o piensa que le traje malas noticias.

Me miró fijo con sus ojos… eran más hermosos de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Unas orbes grisáceas que parecían nubes flotando al son de su mirada. Me sentí hipnotizado.

¿Qué demonios me ocurría?

-Señorita, él se encuentra bien –le anuncié y su carita se encandiló de tanta luz- mire, ya le estabilizamos el pulso y se encuentra muy bien. Ahora se encuentra durmiendo, pero mire, allí está.

Me di vuelta y señalé donde se encontraba.

Ella, levantándose un poco, miró sobre mi hombro en dirección a donde señalaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jacob…

Salió corriendo a su estela y se colocó a su lado, lo abrazó, le acarició su cara, sus manos. Parecía shockeada. Lo miró durante un rato con una sonrisa en su boca y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-No me dejaste –pronunció con una voz celestial.

Me quedé parado observando, esperando, no quería interrumpir el reencuentro. Suficiente había sufrido esta mujer y yo la iba a hacer esperar más.

Dejó de mirar el rostro del chico y se fijó en mí. Se acercó caminando hacia mí con su carita inundada en lágrimas de alegría.

Me pareció celestial su caminata hacia mí… tan mística, tan gloriosa. Un ángel acercándose hacia mí mientras me atravesaba con el brillo de su mirar.

-Muchísimas gracias –me abrazó y me agarró de improvisto- no se como agradecerle.

Decir lo que sentí era demasiado, explicarlo era algo bastante complicado, ni yo lo sabía. Me sentí seguro, feliz, una mezcla de '' todo un poco''. Sin planearlo respondí a su abrazo y la estreché con sumo cuidado contra mí.

-De nada señorita, solo cumplo con el deber que amo.

Se separó de mí y me sonrió.

-Enserio, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieran venido en su ayuda –me confesó-, muchísimas gracias, no se que hubiera echo si lo hubiera perdido.

Volvió a gotear lágrimas de sus ojos.

Me llegó al alma su agradecimiento, mas que ningún otro.

-De nada. Yo mismo quise venir a decírselo en persona, se la vio muy preocupada por él cuando nos lo llevamos.

-No se da ni idea de cuanto –suspiró- es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente es el hermano que nunca tuve.

Me asombré, a mi me había parecido que era su novia o algo así. Aunque... me sentí extrañamente aliviado cuando dijo que era como su hermano y no su novio.

Dios, ¿Cómo voy a sentir eso? ¡No sé que demonios me está pasando!

-Uhmm –murmuré- pensé que era su novia o esposa o algo por el estilo.

Ella enrojeció como una cereza.

-Ay, no por Dios –la había incomodado,_ imbécil_, pensé-, él es como mi hermano, no lo veo como más que eso.

¡Otra vez el extraño alivio!

-Si, la entiendo, yo no sé que haría sin mi hermano Emmett y mi hermana Alice.

Era la verdad, la vida no tendría sentido para mí sin ellos dos.

-Bueno, fue un gusto señorita… -extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya, pero no sabía su nombre.

-Bella Swan –respondió sonriente y estrechó mi mano- ¿y usted es…?

-Edward Cullen, un gusto señorita.

Y me sonrió por segunda vez.

...

* * *

**~ o ~**

**(1)* Desfibrilador automático: **_aparato que mediante la aplicación de un choque eléctrico de corriente continua consigue revertir distintos trastornos del ritmo cardíaco._

**(2)* RCP: **_masaje cardiopulmunar que funciona para reanimación._

_Hoooola mis lectoras!, he vueltoooo :D_

_Perdón que dejé de escribir, esque, como sabrán, empezé 2do año de secundaria y es más complicado y me lleva mas tiempo en las cosas que debo hacer, y encima arranqué Hockey sobre césped de nuevo._

_Subiré mas seguido, no prometo nada, pero no estaré como dos meses sin subir (:_

_No me he olvidado de FanFiction por si preguntan eso, me encanta e incluso le pasé mi página a mi profesora de Literatura para que la léa._

_PD: Cuando puse lo de que se fijen en el médico (que terminó siendo EDWARD :D )lo puse porque quizá se confundían y pensaban que era Kenny o otra cosa._

_Lo prometido y en deuda ya lo cumplí, lo metí a Edward :) ._

_Bueno, las dejo hermosas, nos vemos!_

_Mordiditas, Lola Sartana Pattinson._

**~ o ~**


	6. Ya todo estará bien

**Aclaración**:_ Los personajes pertenecen a una de las mejores escritoras de nuestra generación, Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de algunos añadidos en la novela) pero la trama es completamente de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Ya todo estará bien.**

**Bella's POV**

Sentí que el mundo volvió a ser tan normal como podía llegar a serlo.

El alivio y la calma reaparecieron, y todo porque Jacob ya estaba sano y salvo. No había más riesgo que temer.

¿O si?

Tan rápido como vino, la calma y el alivio se disolvieron. Al menos no del todo, pero existía la duda, como siempre…

Aunque, ¿Cómo no dudar con todo lo que había ya pasado? Prefería ser consciente antes que vivir en una burbuja y que luego me la pinchen sin piedad.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Me tapé la cara, no quería que nadie me viera ahí de pie, llorando. Sabía que el doctor me estaba mirando, pero no me importaba, solo quería llorar.

Unas manos agarraron las mías y las quitaron de mi cara delicadamente, y luego las siguió aferrando. No abrí los ojos de todas formas y seguí llorando y temblando. Comencé a sentir la sequedad de mi piel por las lágrimas.

-Bella, ¿Qué le ocurre? –me preguntó Edward. Fruncí mis ojos- por favor, no se ponga así…

Abrí los ojos y los sentía hinchados, y tenía la vista nublada de llorar.

-Solo necesito que me responda algo –le dije directamente- con la verdad, aunque duela.

Dudó unos segundos mientras apretaba los labios, suspiró y me respondió.

-Está bien, con tal de que no llore más.

-¿Jacob saldrá de esto? Y si sale ¿no le ocurrirá esto nunca más?

No me respondía y comencé a hiperventilar, _seguro era algo malo, es algo malo…_

Me aferró fuertemente de los brazos para que me calmara.

-Tranquila Bella, solo necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes y si todo está bien, bueno, seguirá así de bien.

El llanto paró y de a poco comencé a sonreír. El hizo lo mismo como respuesta. Me arrojé en sus brazos y lo abracé, le dejé un beso en la mejilla y lo solté. Lo miré aún sonriendo y le dije:

-De nuevo, muchísimas gracias, todavía no se me ocurre como poder pagarle pero lo haré –Repetía una y otra vez.

Él acarició mi mano y aún medio asombrado por mi brusco agradecimiento me dijo.

-No, para nada, no aceptaré ningún pago de su parte, por más mínimo que sea. –Respondió- Es mi trabajo y me llena nomás solucionar estas cosas. No se moleste.

Asentí y no dije más nada, era igual de cabezota que yo al parecer.

-Bueno, mejor dejo de insistir, veo que es obstinado como yo y esta discusión no llegará a ningún lado.

Se rió cordialmente.

-Muy prudente de su parte –rió de nuevo-.

-Si claro… -respondí y sonreí. Andaba con un buen humor, me pregunto a que se iba a deber…

Nos seguimos mirando, hasta que pestañeó muchas veces, como si hubiera salido de un trance.

Miró su reloj y dijo.

-Creo que voy a tener que irme.

Asentí y creo que me entristecí un poco por su ida.

-Está bien, debe ir a trabajar, perdón por haberlo entretenido.

Sonrió amablemente.

-No tiene por que disculparse –refutó- fue un gusto conocerla, así que no lo considere una pérdida de mi no tan valioso tiempo, por favor.

-Está bien, a mi también me gustó conocerlo –Respondí. Creo que me sonrojé y todo.

-Dentro de un rato andaré por aquí para ir viendo como el paciente evoluciona, así que… -me miró unos segundos- nos vemos luego.

Y se fue atravesando la puerta, así nomás.

-Guao –solo pude decir eso. Que momento más incómodo…

Dejé de rondar en vano por mi imaginación y la ocupé en alguien que me necesitaba en este momento. Jacob.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué hasta su cama. Tracé con mi dedo pulgar una cruz una y otra vez en el medio de su frente. Mi padre lo hacia cuando yo era pequeña para que yo pudiera lograr el sueño, según el, te mantenía protegido contra los malos sueños. Yo siempre quedaba _nock-out_ a las 7 u 8 veces que me la hacia.

Jacob sonrió entre sueños y supe que estaba funcionando. Sonreí y continué trazándosela.

-Ya vas a ver que en pocos días vas a estar bien Jake –le hablaba, yo sabía que él me escuchaba- en unos días ya estarás pegando saltos por ahí y saldremos a festejar –me lo imaginé y una sensación cálida se alojó en mi pecho. Analizaba cada uno de sus rasgos y sentía que destilaban una completa paz, hasta llegar a pegárseme un poco. Era una sensación tan hermosa poder verlo al fin tranquilo sin retorcerse del dolor cada dos por tres. Mi Jake dormía como un bebé tras 3 horas de puro llanto. Aferré una de sus manos que estaba abierta sobre la cama y la entrelacé con la mía, acariciando sus manos con mis dedos. Él se puso al borde de la cama con un brazo estirado de forma horizontal, como si alguien imaginario estuviese durmiendo ahí.

Me levanté de la cama y con cautela de no despertarlo me hice un ovillito en ese espacio y pasé uno de mis brazos por su cintura, aún con la otra mano entrelazada a la suya. Estaba tan a gusto sintiendo el calor de su piel y por la tranquilidad que tenía al saber que estaba bien me quedé dormida.

…

La luz que se reflejaba por la ventana descendió hacia mis ojos y comencé a pestañear y a hacer caras molestas. Detestaba que la luz me diera a los ojos cuando dormía. Me revolví en la cama y me estiré, empujando mis brazos hacia arriba en forma de puños primero lentamente, y en el último estirón con más velocidad e irguiéndome levantando mi estómago. Sentí que le pegué a algo y escuché un ruido de alguien quejándose. Abrí los ojos como platos y miré hacia mi derecha. Me llevé las manos a la boca y lo miré a Jacob: estaba haciendo caras molestas, estirándose y hablando entre sueños. Sí, le había atizado en la cara estando somnolienta.

_-Soy una imbécil –pensé quieta- si se llega a levantar… soy una imbécil-._

Me quedé quieta esperando a que se deje de estirar porque si me sentía era capaz de despertarse. Y yo no quería eso, no debía hacerlo. Él necesitaba descansar y reponer fuerzas, no despertarse por una tonta que le atizó semi-dormida.

Gracias a que me quedé quieta como una piedra, ni me sintió y quedó rendido de nuevo, solo se acomodó un poco porque al parecer había quedado incómodo. Obvio, tuve que soltarle la mano y sacar la otra de su cintura, si no si me iba a sentir.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo y decidí ir a dar unas vueltas para despejarme. Le dejé un beso en la frente y en la mejilla a Jacob y me fui por ahí.

Me sentía rara caminando, la verdad, mis piernas estaban dormidas o entumecidas y sentía un cosquilleo en la planta del pie cada vez que pisaba. Era muy incómodo. Seguí caminando a pesar del cosquilleo y pensé en tomar y comer algo en la cafetería, puesto que ya ni me acordaba cuando fue la última vez que ingerí algo sólido u haya tomado algo líquido. Pasé por la infinidad de pasillos, crucé la entrada, tomé el pasillo de la izquierda y ya había llegado a la cafetería. Me dirigí hacia el dueño, ordené una hamburguesa vegetariana, una Coke dietética, pagué y me senté a esperar a que saliera mi pedido. Era un ambiente completamente distinto al del día en que murió mi padre, cuando yo me encontraba en la mesa de al lado de la ventana, sentada bebiendo café y contemplando la tempestad por allí; en cambio ahora me encontraba en otra mesa más central, bastante lejos de la ventana, esperando mi orden mientras, a pesar de las cortinas de la ahora distante ventana, se lograba divisar que había un sol radiante y pocas nubes en el cielo, combinado con el estridente y melodioso cantar de los canarios y los zorzales (los reconocí porque en Argentina oí muchos, en mi visita a la casa de mi tía Carmela), formando un día hermoso. Hubiera sentido un poco de alegría, quizá júbilo, en comparación de este día al otro, claro en el caso de que aquél día tormentoso halla sido otro de cuantos otras días así, en vez de el día en que falleció la persona que me dio la vida. Cerré los ojos fuertemente e intenté no continuar imaginándome eso, necesitaba estar bien por Jacob y porque yo me merecía estar bien un poco después de tanta esquizofrenia.

-Bella, tu orden ya está lista –me llamó Ignazio, el dueño de la cafetería-.

Estiró su mano por encima del mostrador y en ella había una bandeja con mi hamburguesa vegetariana, los condimentos, servilletas y mi Coke dietética con su pajita.

-Gracias, perdona si me llamaste más de esta vez, es que estaba un poco distraída –le dije mientras cogía la bandeja-.

-No, ni te molestes, este fue el primer intento –se rió y se marcaron los hoyuelos que tenía en sus mejillas-.

Asentí con una media sonrisa y me volví a sentar en mi mesa.

Mientras estaba allí había un silencio total, pero no le presté mucha atención ya que sentía mas hambre que nada. Agarré el sobrecito de mayonesa con la mano y arranqué la punta con mis dientes, levanté el pan de la hamburguesa y estrujé el sobrecito, mientras la mayonesa salía. Luego hice lo mismo con la Ketchup y comencé a devorarla. Necesité más de un trago largo de mi Coke porque me atraganté varias veces. Sentía como la comida y el líquido iba descendiendo hacia mi estómago, llenándolo. Me cayó mal al principio porque hacía rato que me negaba a escaparme a comer por no despegarme de Jacob, porque pensé que tendría que aprovechar cada segundo con él ya que estaba muy delicado y podría pasar "ya se sabe que" y no lo volvería a ver más. Debí haber comido algo más liviano antes de ir por el plato fuerte. Sentía mi panza dura y que en cualquier momento iba a explotar por sobre-exceso de comida. Me enfermaba el hecho de vomitar, no, no deseaba descomponerme ahora…

Salí corriendo como si me estuvieran persiguiendo hasta el baño, me arrodillé adelante del retrete y vomité un poco. Con una mano sostenía el inodoro y con la otra me sujetaba el pelo.

-¿Bella, qué te pasa? –Conocí la voz de Angie aunque no la veía- ¿te cayó mal algo? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cuando se acercó hacia mi, se arrodilló y me sujetó el pelo con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra en forma de palma me hacia masajes en la espalda.

-Lárgalo todo Bells –me decía y yo seguía vomitando violentamente- ¿comiste algo que te sentó mal?

-Sí –le dije entrecortada mientras vomitaba- hace rato que no comía y… comí mucho… y me sentó… mal –decía entre arcada y arcada- fue… culpa… de la hamburguesa.

-Ay Bella, debiste comer algo liviano antes de comer algo tan abundante como una hamburguesa –me regañaba cariñosamente- igual ni te preocupes, cuando tienes hambre no piensas en eso, lo que sí la próxima intenta acordarte así tarde o temprano no lo termináis largando por la boca –se reía- ahora cuando termines toma de a poco agua, cada 10 minutos por ahí.

Cuando sentí que ya era todo alejé la cara del inodoro y Angie me pasó una servilleta para limpiarme los labios.

-Gracias Angie –le dije- la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta estar así pero no se me pasó por la cabeza que me iba a caer mal.

Ella me miraba risueña y en una me dice:

-Está bien, no se puede hacer nada cuando el hambre es matadora –se reía y yo también como podía-.

La abrasé y nos levantamos.

-Espera, tengo un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental en mi bolso, me voy a lavar la boca que sino me quedo con el olor a vómito en la boca –le dije con asco, no quería eso.

Me agaché a la altura del inodoro y rebusqué en mi bolso –que estaba al lado del inodoro-, saqué la pasta y el cepillo y fui al lavadero. Me lavé los dientes, guardé las cosas y emprendimos camino con Angie hacia la habitación de Jacob. Íbamos hablando de todo un poco, ya que no la veía desde que pasó cierta tragedia, ya que me aislé de la mala gente y de ellos también un poco, aunque fuesen mis amigos.

Llámenme masoquista, pero cuando estoy mal prefiero estar sola y solo estando así me calmo.

-Y Angie, ¿qué cuentas de bueno?

Ella se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa, aunque fue tan espontáneo que no lo pudo evitar, como si esa noticia era otro sinónimo de la palabra "bueno" y lo asociara enseguida con ella. Algo le pasó, y ya quería saber que.

-Dale Angie, nunca fuiste la mejor en lo que se trata disimular –me crucé de brazos y le clavé una mirada casi extorsiva, y por las dudas alcé una ceja para presionarla más-.

-Dios Isabella, con la paciencia que tienes te recomiendo no tener hijos, ay de ellos…

Su brusca risa me confundió casi tanto como su consejo… ¿no tener hijos?

_-Angie se volvió loca –pensé cuando la veía reírse tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento expulsaría sus pulmones por la boca._

Decidí pelearla y hacerme la ofendida aver que hacía y lograr sacarle su secreto.

-Y tú ¿cómo sabes que se necesita para ser madre? –apoyé mis manos en mi cintura y la miré desafiante/divertida.

Miró hacia abajo y su boca se transformó de a poco en una sonrisa… y cuando alzó su cabeza, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, pero seguía más sonriente que antes. No recuerdo haberla visto así nunca, pero no era algo malo, para nada, y por eso es que estaba tan así.

-Porque hace dos meces y medio que me estoy preparando para ser así.

Y quedé helada…

-¿Cómo? Angie, ¿me estás diciendo que vas a ser mamá?

No me contestó con palabras aunque aplastó su camisa abultada con sus manos a la altura del vientre y pude ver que aunque no era mucho estaba más abultado, y ella comenzó a acariciarlo, me miró y asintió aún llorando y con una fuerte sonrisa… eso era para mí toda una respuesta, no pudo ser más específica.

En ese momento no pude hacer más que ir y abrazarla con todo el amor y alegría que tenía de saber de que iba a ser tía, porque ella era como mi hermana.

-Ay Angie, gracias por esta noticia –hundía mi cabeza en su cuello- vas a ser la mejor mamá de todas.

Sentí que ella sonreía, de cierta forma, lo sentía.

-Te lo dije Bella –me recordó- ya todo estará bien.

Cuanta verdad había en esas palabras.

* * *

**Hooooooooooooooola a todos ! volvi, sigo viva jeje.**

**me ausentè y la verdad no tengo excusas para eso mas que la escuela, pero bueno, aqui el cap. 6 :ñ espero que les gusten y dejen reviews ! no se hortiven jejeje.**

**Mordiditas.**

**Lola Sartana Pattinson.**


End file.
